Resident Evil : Mutations
by M.Caleb
Summary: "Piers… Piers… Piers… Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait ça ? Pourquoi ?" Pendant que ma capsule remontait, cette question retentissait encore et encore dans mon esprit. Pire, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever le sacrifice de mon lieutenant de la tête. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je n'en pouvais plus de perdre tous mes soldats. Fiction avec Sojiku. Sojiku : POV Chris/Moi : POV Piers
1. Chapitre 1

- **Soji** : "Bonjour chers lecteurs. C'est l'auteur Sojiku qui vous parle. Voici, ci-dessous, l'histoire que j'ai écrite avec monsieur Caleb.  
J'espère, ou plutôt nous espérons, qu'elle vous plaira."

- **Cal** : "Enfin si ça vous plaît pas, lisez pas les chapitres de Soji. Ça ira mieux xD! *Aaaaaaan*"

- **Soji** : "Hey dis donc, tu insinues quoi, là ? C'est censé être toi la star, là, non ? x)  
(Enfin, si, allez voir sur mon profil si vous voulez lire, quand même :D)"

- **Cal **: "T'oses te servir de notre bébé pour te faire la pub :o?! Tu vas trop loin : ! *Charge son pistolet tactique*"

- **Soji** : "Non ! Pitié ! *se cache derrière des caisses bénies qui résistent aux roquettes*...*toujours derrière les caisses, seuls les cheveux dépassent* Je serai gentil, promis !"

* * *

**Chapitre 1 _de Sojiku_**

- **Piers**… **Piers**… **Piers**… Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

Pendant que ma capsule remontait, cette question retentissait encore et encore dans mon esprit. Pire, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever le sacrifice de mon lieutenant de la tête. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je n'en pouvais plus de perdre tous mes soldats.

Pire encore, le HAOS était encore en vie, et il se dirigeait vers moi. Je fronçais les yeux, plus en colère que je ne l'ai jamais été. Piers s'était sacrifié pour me sauver, pour tuer cette chose, et elle était encore en vie. Dans la capsule, je ne pouvais rien faire, alors j'ai cru que les deux raisons de la perte de Piers allaient être foutues en l'air, étant donné que j'allais mourir maintenant. Mais avant que le poulpe n'arrive à ma capsule, un éclair partit de la base, qui s'effondrait, et électrocuta le monstre une nouvelle fois, le faisant chuter au fond de l'océan. Là où la pression marine allait finir le travail.  
Cet éclair venu de nulle part… Piers… Piers était encore vivant, je le savais. Une lueur d'espoir rejaillit en moi, alors que je pensais avoir tout perdu. Dès que cette capsule sera à la surface, je prendrais un sous-marin pour aller le chercher. Je me foutais des objections de mes supérieurs, je me foutais de perdre mon travail. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était revoir Piers en vie. Tout le reste n'avait pas d'importance. J'étais tellement pressé d'arriver à la surface que la capsule me parut extrêmement lente. J'avais l'impression d'être une vieille qui traversait la route.

Dès que la capsule arriva à l'air libre, et qu'elle s'ouvrit, me permettant de reprendre mon souffle, je tentais d'allumer ma radio de secours pour essayer de contacter le Q.G. du B.S.A.A. Elle ne marchait pas, évidemment. Je poussais un bon gros soupir, et je dus attendre que le signal de détresse de la capsule fasse son travail.

Pendant les heures qui ont suivi, je ruminais encore et encore. Je pensais tellement à Piers que j'en avais presque des migraines. Il le savait que j'avais la mauvaise habitude de tout perdre, et pourtant, il avait refusé que je le sauve. Encore maintenant, par-dessus mon chagrin et mon amertume, j'y voyais de l'égoïsme. En plus, il ne m'avait pas demandé mon avis.

Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression de perdre la boule. J'essayais de penser à autre chose, mais rien n'y faisait. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur le fait que j'avais la dalle. Là tout de suite, j'aurais mangé n'importe quoi, mais j'avais surtout envie d'un gros steak. Pourquoi un steak, d'ailleurs ? Parce que ça me rappelait la fois où Piers était venu me chercher en Edonie il y a six mois.  
Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose.

Je me remis à penser à mon avenir dans le B.S.A.A. Etant donné que nous avions éliminé la menace du virus C, je me demandais ce que j'allais faire, maintenant. Sans doute, il y aurait bientôt une nouvelle menace, ce genre de combat ne se terminait jamais. Avant, j'avais envie de passer à autre chose, de rendre mon tablier… Mais seulement si je passais le flambeau à quelqu'un. Donc je me remis à penser à Piers, et je me remis à déprimer.

Tout me ramenait à lui, c'était une horreur.

Puis, je me surpris à penser à quelque chose. Certes, j'avais déjà perdu plein de soldats, mais aucune perte ne m'avait autant affecté. Je mettais ça sur le compte du fait que je l'avais vu se changer en zombie, et qu'il avait refusé que je le sauve, en me sauvant par la même occasion. Mais… plus j'y pensais, et plus je me dis que ça cachait autre chose. Ça me paraissait encore bizarre mais bon. J'en profitais d'être seul avec moi-même pour y penser sérieusement.

Je regardais dans l'eau, presque inconsciemment, pour essayer de voir les restes de la base sous-marine. Evidemment, je ne voyais rien, ce qui me provoqua un soupir. Le temps se dégradait à vue de nez, et après une pluie salvatrice qui dura une bonne heure, les renforts du B.S.A.A. arrivèrent en même temps que la nuit. Les recrues qui m'ont extrait de la capsule m'ont expliqué que Jake Muller et Sherry Birkin avaient été récupérés, et que donc la mission était accomplie. J'aurais pu écorcher vif le soldat qui m'avait dit ça avec un ton plus que neutre, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres.

Je n'adressais la parole à personne d'autre pendant le reste du trajet, même à ceux qui essayaient de me remonter le moral. Là tout de suite, j'avais seulement envie de tuer tous les témoins et d'aller chercher Piers à la nage. Mais honnêtement, j'avais peu de chances de m'en sortir. Alors j'allais m'expliquer avec le prochain responsable que je verrai. Seulement, je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Comme si les gens savaient ce que j'allais demander, et comme s'ils étaient déjà sûrs de leur réponse. Comme si tout le monde au BSAA voulait que je laisse Piers mourir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais persuadé qu'il était en vie, je le sentais juste, au fond de moi. Au fond de mon cœur, je le savais.

Au final, j'étais tellement furieux que j'ai fini par arrêter d'aller au travail. De toute façon, j'étais devenu trop amer pour travailler avec qui que ce soit. Au lieu de perdre un soldat, vous en perdrez deux. Ça vous apprendra à faire l'ordre dans vos priorités. Bien entendu, ils ont essayé de me recontacter, ils se sont même déplacés jusqu'à chez moi pour venir me supplier, mais rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ne changerait quoi que ce soit. Enfin, si, j'attendais une seule chose. Qu'ils aillent fouiller les décombres de la base, ou mieux, que j'y aille moi-même. Même si c'était pour retrouver le cadavre de mon cher lieutenant, il fallait que j'en ais le cœur net.

Le lendemain, Claire est venue me voir. Ma sœur avait toujours le don de trouver les mots pour me remonter le moral. Enfin, d'habitude. Certes, j'allais toujours mieux quand elle était là, mais je n'arrivais tout simplement pas m'enlever le sacrifice de Piers de la tête. J'allais même jusqu'à en faire des cauchemars virulents, comme quand je pensais que Jill était morte il y a sept ans. Mais elle, rien ne m'avait empêché de la retrouver, même si je n'y croyais pas. Là, c'était le contraire. Je sentais, je savais qu'il était vivant, mais tout était contre moi. Claire m'a même proposé un de ses plans foireux, comme quand elle était allée me chercher sur le terrain, à Raccoon City. Ça me faisait sourire, vaguement, mais je replongeais dès que Claire partait.

Le surlendemain, alors que nous avions la même conversation pour la seconde fois, Claire souleva une question assez inattendue. Comme je parlais de Piers sans arrêt, elle m'a demandé "tu ne serais pas amoureux de lui, par hasard ?". Et cette question posée en toute innocence me fit penser à énormément de choses. Surtout celles que je m'étais dite juste après avoir perdu Piers. J'avais été plus affecté par sa perte que par la perte des autres. Beaucoup plus. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui, quel que soit ce à quoi je pensais à la base. J'avais beaucoup souffert de la perte de Jill, aussi, mais ce n'était pas pareil. C'est ma partenaire, ma meilleure amie, comme ma seconde sœur. Les choses étaient claires entre nous. Mais au fond, est-ce que les choses étaient claires entre Piers et moi ? Je n'en étais plus du tout sûr, sur le coup. Du coup, je repartais dans le passé.

Bien entendu, l'enthousiasme dont il faisait preuve n'était pas une preuve en soit. Ni le fait qu'il me regardait avec respect. Ça, c'était le cas de tous les soldats qui étaient sous mes ordres, même si je ne comprenais pas leur admiration. D'une manière plus subjective, Piers avait toujours été là pour moi pendant la campagne contre Néo-Umbrella. Il avait été me chercher dans un bar paumé pendant que je me bourrais la gueule, et m'avait mis la dure réalité en face pour me secouer les puces. Plus tard, plus je me concentrais injustement sur la mort d'Ada Wong, plus il insistait pour me remettre dans le droit chemin, malgré toutes les choses horribles que j'ai pu lui dire.

Il a même outrepassé la hiérarchie entre nous pour me secouer encore un bon coup. Il tenait à mon bon fonctionnement, au péril de sa propre carrière. Ça, seul quelqu'un qui vous aime beaucoup peut le faire, je pense.

Moi je l'aimais beaucoup, aussi. Les preuves évidentes étant le fait que j'aurais fait pareil pour lui, sans hésitation, et qu'il m'avait réellement blessé ce jour-là. Le proverbe dit "Plus vous aimez une personne, plus elle peut vous faire du mal". Non seulement Piers me connaissait assez pour frapper là où ça faisait mal, me remettant la mort de mes soldats dans la figure, mais en plus il avait osé le faire, et je sentais un peu, après coup, qu'il se sentait mal de m'avoir fait ça. Et moi, qu'ai-je fait ? Je l'ai envoyé balader. Et lui, qu'a-t-il fait ? Il a continué de me suivre. Était-ce une preuve d'amour pour autant ? Probablement pas. Mais le fait de s'injecter le virus le plus violent de l'histoire du bioterrorisme pour me sauver, en était-ce une ? Peut-être. Après tout, Piers a littéralement jeté sa vie à la poubelle pour me sauver. Et le fait d'y repenser me rendait malade.

Mes larmes coulèrent de nouveau, alors que je revoyais dans mon esprit le visage de mon fidèle second. Oui, je l'aimais. Oui, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le revoir, alors que je savais qu'à priori, c'est assez compromis. Je me sentais mal, presque mort, parce que je n'allais jamais le revoir. Oui, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais du plus profond de mon pauvre cœur de vieux soldat fatigué. Je l'aimais plus que je n'avais jamais aimé qui que ce soit, mis à part ma famille. Et je m'en suis rendu compte seulement après l'avoir perdu. Je me surpris à vouloir me foutre en l'air, mais je ne le ferai pas. Jamais. Pour Piers, qui s'est sacrifié pour moi. Pour lui, je continuerai le combat, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Quand j'aurai arraché le cœur du dernier bio-terroriste et de sa dernière arme, dans je ne sais combien d'années, je penserai de nouveau à Piers. Puis je le rejoindrai, où qu'il soit. Je l'espère sincèrement.

Cela fit que, trois jours après l'incident, je fus reparti au BSAA. Une fois sur place, j'entendis des échos, lorsque je passais entre les recrues. J'osais à peine écouter, ayant déjà eu des retours étranges, voire contrariants, dans certains ragots que j'avais entendu par le passé, mais au final, je le fis quand même. Rien ne pouvait me préparer à ce que j'allais entendre.

- Le lieutenant Nivans a été retrouvé. Il est dans un coma profond à l'hôpital militaire du B.S.A.A.  
Mon cœur bondit clairement dans ma poitrine, des fois que je ne sois pas encore sûr à quel point j'étais attaché Piers, me forçant à faire une pointe de vitesse vers l'hosto. Quand avait-il été sauvé ? Pourquoi personne ne m'avait rien dit ? Ah, parce que je refusais tous les appels du BSAA. Du coup, je me sentais réellement merdique, pour le coup. Je dérapais de plus en plus vite dans les couloirs en m'arrêtant à peine pour demander aux docteurs où était Piers, et dans quel état il était. Au final, je le retrouvais, et j'entrais dans sa chambre sans même frapper, et en défonçant presque la porte.

* * *

**Cal** : "Désolé pour l'attente **Sorryformyenglish**. J'espère qu'elle valait le coup **:p** ! A la semaine prochaine pour mon premier chapitre **:D** !"


	2. Chapitre 2

**- Cal** : "Vous l'attendiez tous... Le voici, le voilà ! Le chapitre 2 tapés par mes doigts. Je tiens à signaler qu'il s'agit de ma toute première publication. Soyez indulgent s'il vouuuus plaaaaaait **T^T** ! *Se pisse dessus*"

- ** Soji** : "Mais oui, ils seront indulgents. Ils ont bien été indulgents avec moi pour mon premier chapitre ! *passe la serpillière* Et puis il est bien ton chapitre, ne t'en fais pas "

- **Cal** : "Oula pourquoi t'es gentil toi ? Ça cache quelque chose... Qu'est ce que tu manigances encore ?!"

- **Soji **: "Mais rien, voyons *range la serpillière* J'aime bien ton chapitre, donc je pense qu'il va plaire aux gens. Pour quoi tu veux me faire passer devant nos chers lecteurs et lectrices ? **x)**"

- **Cal** : "Un méchant démon bien sur... *Sors une croix et de l'eau bénite* T'es passé chez Auchan t'acheter un cœur **xD** ? Enfin bref, on parlera de ça plus tard. Là tout de suite, on balance le chapitre ! **ENJOY :D** !"

- **Soji **: "Non, c'est à Carrefour que je l'ai acheté ! **x)** Bonne lecture !"

* * *

**Chapitre 2 _de M. Caleb _:**

Tout était noir. Obscur. Amorphe. Pas une goutte de lumière ne tachait le néant dans lequel j'étais plongé. Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, ni comment je m'y étais retrouvé.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger et encore moins parler. En revanche, je pouvais voir ce qui m'entourait et entendre l'écho de mes idées. J'avais conscience de moi-même et de ma présence là où j'étais. Étais-je mort ?

Mon esprit était brumeux. En fait, je me sentais drôlement confus. J'étais surement incapable de formuler des pensées rationnelles.

Néanmoins, mon environnement actuel ressemblait trait pour trait à la vague idée que je me faisais de la mort. La même à laquelle j'étais confrontée pratiquement à chaque seconde de ma vie de lieutenant.

Ma mémoire était endommagée. Mais heureusement, elle ne l'était pas assez pour que je ne me souvienne plus qui j'étais. Par contre, impossible d'énoncer autre chose que des informations de base me concernant. Piers Nivans. 26 ans. Lieutenant du BSAA ou Association de Évaluation (Assessment) et de la Sécurité contre le Bioterrorisme.

Ma famille ? Aucune idée. Mes amis ? Non plus. Mon capitaine ? Encore moins !

Devant cette ignorance pas du tout feinte, je me posais derechef la question de mon probable décès. Et, des interrogations plus déstabilisantes les unes que les autres envahissaient progressivement mon esprit.

Tout d'abord, si mon hypothèse s'avérait juste, comment suis-je décédé ? Bon d'accord, en vérifiant ma profession ce n'est pas si difficile à deviner. Je serais certainement mort durant une intervention du B.S.A.A. dans la lutte contre le bioterrorisme.

L'armée était pour moi une véritable vocation. Je ne me souvenais pas d'où provenait ce goût. Pour le coup, j'aurais apprécié avoir quelques réminiscences sur ce sujet. J'aurais pu savoir si cette vocation m'avait été léguée ou si elle n'était due qu'à un pur hasard. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aspirais fortement à défendre et protéger mes semblables, ma patrie. En particulier, les personnes que j'aime et qui comptent. Je me rappelais que je tenais extrêmement à elles bien que je ne pouvais associer un nom ou un visage à ces dîtes personnes. Je me rappelais assez clairement que je frôlais l'abnégation. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que ça me revienne avec mon amnésie.

Ma mémoire ressemblait à un morceau de gruyère. Parsemée de trous pour l'instant impossible à remplir. J'avais en plus l'intuition que les pièces manquantes du puzzle étaient les plus importantes. On pourrait croire que cet endroit lugubre surmonté de tous ces oublis déclencherait chez moi un énervement sans nom. Mais mon état d'esprit m'interdisait de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une pointe de colère. J'étais calme, paisible et limpide.

- La mort est un véritable repos. C'était donc vrai… pensais-je nébuleusement. Je souriais intérieurement à l'idée que les malheureux et misérables pourront prendre congé des épreuves et des souffrances de la vie. A condition que la mort soit la même pour tout le monde, ils ne se souviendront même pas avoir subi des épisodes douloureux dans leur existence. C'était mon cas.

Je me surprenais à penser que cette situation n'était pas si mal. Et si je repartais gagnant après tout ? J'étais en quelque sorte inébranlable, n'est-ce pas ? Je pouvais affirmer que les soucis de la vie terrestre étaient et resteraient loin derrière moi. Ce, même si je ne me souvenais pas en avoir éprouvé. Je resterais là sans bruit, sans tourment, sans peine…

Contre toute attente, je donnais une connotation positive à la mort. Si quelqu'un m'avait expliqué ce qui m'arriverait, j'aurais probablement fait interner cette personne. Mon métier consistait à prévenir la mort en protégeant ceux qui y sont exposés. Non pas à l'apprécier. C'est vrai qu'en tant que lieutenant, je la craignais peu. Je la respectais surtout. C'était logique. Sinon, comment faire face ? A chacune de mes missions, il existait une grande diversité de scénarios dans lesquels je perdais la vie.

Servir de repas. Balle dans la tête. Violente explosion. Infection virale (Il faut croire que l'un d'entre eux a finalement eu lieu)… J'avais appris à m'y habituer pour servir la cause à laquelle j'étais dévoué.

Soudain, un rire mental me pris… Quelle cause ?

Finalement, ces réflexions dans ces ténèbres étaient assez… chiantes ! Si j'avais pu soupirer, je l'aurais déjà fait une dizaine de fois. C'était étrange de penser ça tout en ressentant une sorte de nirvana.

Pour faire simple, je ne comprenais pas le but de mes réflexions. En général, elles servent à former un esprit à l'action. Moi à cet instant, je restais complètement passif par rapport aux miennes.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si une quelconque réponse à mes questions allait me servir à quoi que ce soit. J'étais très certainement mort et à ce qui parait, c'est pour toujours…

Je me demandais si mon sentiment d'apaisement était présent pour durer. Peut-être que cette paix était seulement relative au début de mon séjour mortuaire. Je décidais de ne pas écarter la possibilité que les mauvais ressentiments me rattrapent. Bien qu'actuellement, je ne parvenais pas à m'en inquiéter.

A force d'être atone, je commençais réellement à croire que la mort était vide de sens.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Ma "non-existence" allait sans aucun doute être comblée par l'ennui. J'étais comme dans une faille spatio-temporelle. J'étais donc incapable de dire combien de temps j'avais passé ici depuis mon arrivée. Puisqu'il y a pas ni temps ni espace. Les physiciens seraient sur le cul s'ils en faisaient l'expérience ! J'avais la forte impression de me tenir devant l'infini. Sans jour, sans nuit. C'était même trop sombre pour signifier une nuit éternelle. Dans la nuit, on peut apercevoir des éléments de lumières tels que la Lune ou les étoiles. Là, j'étais juste l'otage d'un « rien » sévère.

Je ne devrais pas essayer de me torturer en définissant les choses de cette façon. D'ailleurs, je n'y parviendrais pas. En y repensant, ma montagne d'énigmes n'était pas si pesante. Elle m'aiderait à ne pas sombrer dans la lassitude si mon étrange euphorie venait à cesser. Il fallait surement commencer dès maintenant pour réussir à me tenir en haleine le plus longtemps possible.

Je me sentais comme si je faisais la planche sur l'eau en attendant que mes cogitations débarquent. Ce qui n'était pas normal étant donné que je n'ai jamais su faire la planche, malgré mes multiples essais. Je n'avais pas à forcer mes réflexions, elles s'invitaient d'elles-mêmes. Je me retrouvais donc à faire des spéculations sur les coupures au montage de ma vie passée. A la vue de mon bilan mnésique, j'avais matière à faire.

Je ne savais absolument pas si des souvenirs allaient me revenir. L'intuition qui m'avait accompagné durant toute ma vie de soldat semblait ne plus vouloir répondre à l'appel. Elle a certainement considéré sa retraite en même temps que ma disparition. Enfin de compte, plus je réfléchissais, plus je ne désirais obtenir aucune issue à mon interrogatoire personnel. Je ne voulais surtout pas perturber mon bien-être en pensant que j'ai quitté des choses importantes avec mon vivant. Je regretterais peut-être d'être ici ensuite.

Or j'ai bien compris qu'on ne lutte pas contre la faucheuse. Elle est souveraine et elle n'accepte pas les doléances. Travaillant en accord avec le destin, elle planifie un rendez-vous avec chacun d'entre nous, sans report ni annulation. Sans protestation possible. Et elle nous envoie ici apparemment…

Seulement une question me titillait. Si on m'a descendu six pieds sous terre, pourquoi me retrouvais-je seul ici ? C'est vrai que j'avais cultivé l'idée amusante que cet espace post-mortem serait communautaire et qu'ainsi, j'aurais pu revoir des proches décédés. Ou même faire de nouvelles rencontres, pourquoi pas ? Je suppose qu'on aurait bien ri de ma tronche si on apprenait ma prédiction de la mort pareille à un rendez-vous géant ! Je me souvenais avoir été un grand idéaliste. C'était un des rares points qui juraient avec l'exercice de mon travail.

- Revenons à nos moutons, décidais-je. Je devais considérer mes réflexions uniquement comme un passe-temps. Je laissais donc mon esprit dériver et tergiverser, jusqu'à ce que je trouve vraiment « déroutant » de ne pas savoir qui je suis. Du moins, pas sous tous les angles. Mon caractère paraissait comme flou et je me demandais quel genre de personne j'étais. J'espérais que j'étais un homme gentil et apprécié. Il m'apparut essentiel d'avoir été aimé de mon vivant. A tel point que si la note d'un biscuit chinois me l'avait annoncé, je l'aurais cru sans hé-si-ter !

Je souris spirituellement à cette idée, puis je laissais mon cerveau vagabonder dans le même thème. Et une question qui semblait soudainement inévitable me prit d'assaut.

- Étais-je en couple ? pensais-je doucement.

J'étais sûr que cette question et le fait de ne pas en détenir la réponse m'auraient fait flipper dans des conditions normales. Contrairement à ce moment où elle était juste empreinte de curiosité. Je n'eus pas tellement le temps de me pencher dessus. Le cerveau fait qu'une interrogation ramène ses copines. C'était alors sans me laisser de répit que les petites vicieuses visitaient mes pensées.

- Étais-je engagé auprès de quelqu'un ? Étais-je marié ? Avais-je des enfants ? me demandais-je rapidement.

Avantageusement, je me trouvais un peu trop jeune pour en avoir. Par contre, je pouvais toujours être en couple voire marié. Encore une fois, il m'était défendu d'être horrifié. Je restais serein comme si rien ne valait la peine de s'offusquer. Et c'est tout aussi serein que je remarquais que ma mort avait peut-être causée la peine de mes proches oubliés. Je tentais d'être au moins gêné, mais rien ne vint. Je trouvais immoral et inadmissible de ne pas être angoissé par la probable tristesse de mes proches, oubliés ou non. Je me disais alors que tout compte fait, il n'y avait pas que des faveurs à être une loque bien heureuse.

Sérieusement ! J'étais incapable de dire un seul mot sur ma vie sociale mais je savais qu'une note divinatoire était placée dans des biscuits chinois ?! Je devrais me sentir mal pour ça, comme toute personne humaine ! Comme tout humain vivant…

J'hésitais à poursuivre mon débat intérieur. Je craignais que la culpabilité pointe enfin le bout de son nez pour me ronger infiniment à l'instar d'un chien avec son os ! Mais je redoutais encore plus d'être attaqué par l'ennui. Par conséquent, mon dilemme ne dura pas longtemps. Je choisissais de continuer. On m'en empêcha…

Je fus très vite en proie à une perception pour le moins bizarre. En effet, j'avais la soudaine sensation que quelque chose ou quelqu'un essayait de franchir la barrière de mon crâne. Je sentais qu'on tentait de s'infiltrer dans mon âme. Je ne paniquais pas pour autant. Les mauvais sentiments restaient prohibés. Je laissais l'effraction faire son chemin tout en m'interrogeant sur son but et ses effets. Je psalmodiais pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la culpabilité dont je parlais auparavant.

Instantanément, je fus ébloui. Je fus à la limite du sursaut lorsque je découvris avec stupeur qu'un morceau irrégulier de mon environnement noir s'effritait. Une lumière presque aveuglante jaillit à la place. J'avais imaginé que les murs noirs de jais qui me retenaient étaient sacrément épais et solide, autant que du bêton armé. Que ne fut pas ma surprise quand je remarquais qu'ils étaient friables et qu'un faisceau de lumière éclatant en ressortait. Cette colonne lumineuse semblait se diriger tout droit vers moi, égale à un projecteur me visant. Je commençais vraiment à trouver ça louche… Seulement, je n'étais personne pour pouvoir juger de ce qui est anormal dans une situation inconnue comme la mort.

Le noir arrêta brusquement de partir en poussière et la lumière s'épanouissait lentement sur moi. Quand elle termina son expansion, une violente révélation m'attaqua. Non, elle attaquait les chaînes illusoires qui me retenaient dans l'ombre. Mon esprit me démangea d'un coup. Je devinais qu'il s'agissait de l'intrus qui avait fait irruption dans ma tête un peu plus tôt. Elle ouvrait mes yeux. Je n'y comprenais rien. Je croyais émerger et je m'entendis hurler :

- **CHRIS !**

* * *

**- Cal** : "_**To be continued...**_ (J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire ça **xD**) J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié mon premier chapitre et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite de REM ! J'attends vos retours et conseils avec impatience **:D**. ZOUBiii **:p** !"

- **Soji** : "Le système d'alternance fait que j'écrirai le prochain chapitre. Je ferai vite, promis, une semaine environ comme celui-ci... Enfin j'essaierai '"

- **Cal** : "Le système d'alternance... *Lève les yeux au ciel* Il a cru qu'on était une usine lui **u_u** ?


	3. Chapitre 3

- **Soji** : "Bonjour, chers lecteurs et lectrices. Après de nombreuses séances de torture intensives [Je ne vous dirai pas qui était le tortionnaire et qui était la victime, évidemment **;)**], voici enfin mon second chapitre dans cette histoire, qui s'avère passionnante. La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de respecter les délais, promis ! **D:**"

- **Cal** : "Enfin, si vous arrivez à imaginer Soji autre chose que tortionnaire **^_-**... Nanméoh tu commences déjà à prendre du retard. J'te préviens si t'es négligent je te traîne en justice pour obtenir la garde exclusive** xD**!"

- **Soji** : "Ah mais non ! Je te signale que je n'écris pas qu'une histoire, moi !** D:** Relâche un peu la pression mon vieux ! **^^'** Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! "

- **Cal** : "Je rêve ou tu te refais de la pub **:o**. Bon ce qui va suivre ne sera pas beau à voir... Bonne lecture **o:)** *Tourne la caméra et sort les armes*".

- **Soji : **"**Au secours ! #PAN#**"

* * *

**Chapitre 3 _de__ Sojiku_**

Je ne pris même pas le temps de regarder autour de moi, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas me casser la figure sur un obstacle quelconque, et je fonçais m'asseoir sur la chaise qui était posée près du lit. Piers était là, allongé dans le lit d'hôpital. Des bandages lui couvraient le front et l'œil droit, et une couverture le couvrait jusqu'à ses clavicules. Un fil passait sous sa couette, le reliant à un électrocardiogramme. Ce fut un détail de plus qui me rassura : son cœur battait tranquillement, et la musique de l'électrocardiogramme devint presque une mélodie pour moi aussi. Je m'enfonçais dans la chaise, et la rapprochais du lit pour prendre la main droite de Piers, qui dépassait du lit.

- Bonjour mon vieux, dis-je d'un ton involontairement attendri. Comment vous allez ?

Pas de réponse, évidemment. Sa respiration était toujours calme, accordée à son rythme cardiaque. Le voir tranquille comme ça me rassurait, quelque part, mais j'avais surtout envie qu'il se réveille, qu'il me parle, qu'il m'entende. Enfin, il allait bien, c'était ça l'essentiel ? Du moins, j'essayais de m'en persuader.  
J'avais encore sa main dans les miennes, et je remarquais qu'elle était bandée. Logique, en même temps, c'était du côté droit qu'il s'était injecté le virus. Je suivis le fil de son bras, il avait des bandages jusqu'aux épaules. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'une question évidente me vint à l'esprit : comment sa mutation s'était-elle arrêtée ? J'avais encore clairement le souvenir de l'énorme bras mutant de Piers dans la base sous-marine, et des énormes éclairs qu'il produisait. Cet événement remontait à quatre longs jours, mais, aussi longs les jours m'avaient-ils paru, ils ne l'étaient pas tellement, en réalité. Quatre jours.

En temps normal, il faut très peu de temps à un humain pour se changer en J'avo, j'avais déjà vu quelques transformations. Piers avait commencé à se changer, c'était plus que clair, alors pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? J'attraperai un médecin et je lui demanderai des explications.

En attendant, je resterai au chevet de Piers. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Honnêtement, je n'avais pas du tout envie de le quitter. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

En parlant de ça, je me demandais… Est-ce que j'allais lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur ? Je regardais le visage endormi de mon lieutenant, qui, je le sentais, allait devenir bien plus. Ou plutôt, il l'était déjà devenu, j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte. Trop de temps. Je serrais sa main malgré moi. On disait que les gens dans le coma entendaient ce que les gens disaient, mais franchement, je ne sais pas du tout si c'est vrai. C'est la première fois que je suis dans cette situation. Enfin, non, ce n'était pas exactement la première fois. Quand Jill était contrôlée par Wesker, elle était comme dans le coma, et mes paroles avaient réussi à l'atteindre. Alors qui sait ? Peut-être que ça marcherait, là aussi.

Cependant, malgré mes visites répétées, je n'avais jamais le courage de dire quoi que ce soit.  
Et les quelques médecins que je croisais me disaient qu'ils ne savaient pas non plus pourquoi Piers s'était entre guillemets "guéri tout seul", et pourquoi son coma s'éternisait. Super.

Les jours suivants, j'allais voir Piers dès que je pouvais, entre deux missions de reconnaissance ou d'entraînement de nouvelles recrues. Le temps passait, inlassablement, et Piers ne se réveillait pas. J'étais un peu inquiet, il n'était pas rare que des gens restent dans le coma toute une vie, mais une toute petite, infime partie de moi était rassurée parce qu'il était vivant. Il avait beau ne donner aucun signe de conscience, sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque étaient toujours stables, et ils devenaient presque une berceuse quand je passais de plus en plus de temps avec lui, toujours sa main dans la mienne.

L'incident de l'injection de Piers avait eu lieu au début du mois de juillet, et le mois d'août arriva avant même que je ne m'en rende compte.

Mon éternel débat intérieur concernant mes sentiments pour Piers me revint en pleine poire quand, inconsciemment sans doute, ses doigt se refermèrent légèrement sur ma main, alors que je le tenais encore. Je soufflais un bon coup, répétant encore et encore mes mots dans ma tête avant de les dire. De par mon état actuel, j'aurais été capable de dire des grosses bêtises. Et ça aurait été particulièrement maladroit et honteux.

- Piers, commençais-je

Même si je les révisais depuis quelques minutes, les mots eurent du mal à franchir mes lèvres. Je réussis même à le tutoyer, malgré la hiérarchie qui nous séparait encore. Comme quoi, je ne tenais plus tellement à mon boulot, tant que Piers s'en sortait.

- Ressaisis-toi, soldat. J'ai encore besoin de toi.

Je serrais encore sa main, comme si je voulais l'empêcher de s'envoler.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, Piers, repris-je. Parce que… Je… Je t'…  
Derrière moi, la porte claqua, me faisant sursauter. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge me rappela que l'heure des visites n'était pas terminée, et je me retournais, plus brusquement que nécessaire, vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. C'était Claire, évidemment. La personne qui a le don de tomber sur moi quand je suis le plus vulnérable. Je lâchais la main de Piers, mais le sourire que m'offrait Claire me faisait croire qu'elle avait tout vu.

- Bonjour grand frère, me dit-elle en attrapant la chaise près de l'entrée, sans perdre son sourire

Moi, je fuyais son regard comme un débutant, sentant mes joues s'enflammer. Sauf que, n'ayant rien à regarder, je regardais le visage de Piers. Je crus voir qu'il fronçait les sourcils, cette fois, comme s'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'il voyait dans ses rêves comateux. Mon attention fut de nouveau attirée par Claire, qui posa la chaise près du lit avec une violence exagérée.

- Salut Claire, réussis-je à dire sans bafouiller

- Alors mon grand, le voici le fameux lieutenant Nivans ? dit-elle en regardant le convalescent.

- Ouais, dis-je simplement

- Je l'imaginais plus grand.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je, intrigué

- Pour quelqu'un qui te secoue les puces, je le trouve… Je ne sais pas. Innocent ? C'est peut-être parce qu'il dort, aussi. Regarde-le, il est mignon tout plein."

Même avec un gros bandage sur la face.

Claire toucha le visage de Piers, du côté où il n'y avait pas de bandage, du bout du doigt. Piers ne réagit pas, bien sûr, mais je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis. Je me secouai mentalement un bon coup, histoire de m'éclaircir les idées, parce que si je l'avais fait concrètement, Claire l'aurait vu. Et je n'aurais pas échappé au commentaire désobligeant. Je sentais qu'elle n'attendait qu'une ouverture, pour que je crache le morceau. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui faire ce plaisir, malgré le fait qu'elle finissait toujours par savoir ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

- N'est-ce pas ? insista-t-elle en voyant que je ne disais rien.

- Ouais, tu as raison.

- Comme d'habitude ! déclara ma sœur de son ton enthousiaste habituel.

Soudain, j'entendis Piers gémir. Le signal de l'électrocardiogramme devint de plus en plus irrégulier. Piers s'agitait dans son sommeil. Je lui repris la main par automatisme, visant à moitié l'expression étrangement satisfaite que me balançait Claire. Elle ne dura pas cependant. Elle parut aussi estomaquée que moi lorsque le cardiogramme s'arrêta.

Le. Cardiogramme. S'est. Arrêté.

Et je crus que mon propre cœur allait s'arrêter aussi.

- Non ! Non ! répétais-je en me levant

Claire sauta sur ses pieds pour sortir et appeler les médecins. Enfin, je l'espérais. C'était la réaction la plus logique, et ma sœur était quelqu'un de logique. La plupart du temps.

- Piers ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Piers ! beuglai-je en serrant sa main. "Bats-toi ! N'abandonne pas !"

Je le tutoyais encore, des fois que ça le fasse tilter, même inconsciemment. Même si là, pour le coup, c'était sorti spontanément. Aucune réaction. Je n'écoutais que mon cœur, qui était en bien mauvais état en ce moment, et je me penchais au-dessus du lit pour m'appuyer sur lui, tenant sa tête contre mon cou, sans l'étouffer toutefois. Comme je pouvais, car il était saucissonné dans ses draps d'hôpital. Le sentir tout contre moi comme ça me faisait assez d'effet, mais le sentir inactif me ramena à la réalité, alors que le cardiogramme était toujours monocorde.

- Je t'en supplie, Piers. Ne me laisse pas. Piers, je… Je t'aime.

Des larmes amères coulèrent de mes yeux, glissèrent sur mes joues et allèrent s'écraser sur les draps de Piers. Je serrais le corps inerte de l'homme que j'aimais, et alors que je me sentais de plus en plus mal, à renifler et à larmoyer, Piers émit un autre gémissement sourd. Et le cardiogramme repartit, alors que Claire revenait avec un médecin. Celui-ci m'avisa d'un air intéressé, en remontant les grosses lunettes qui lui tombaient sur le nez, alors que Claire revenait s'asseoir au chevet de Piers.

- Capitaine Redfield ?, me dit le médecin. Je peux vous parler deux minutes ?

- Bien sûr, dis-je en m'essuyant le visage avec le revers de ma main. Je vous suis.

- Vas-y, me dit Claire. Je veille sur lui.

Je remerciais ma sœur du regard, qui me fit un de ses beaux sourires, et je me dirigeais donc vers le médecin, qui m'invita à le suivre dans les couloirs de l'hôpital militaire. En marchant, je voyais les petits regards furtifs que me lançaient certains soldats, mais je ne savais pas comment les interpréter alors je les ignorais. Au final, le médecin et moi entrâmes dans une salle, remplie d'autres chercheurs, qui nous regardèrent tous entrer avec un air curieux. Celui avec lequel j'étais les congédia du regard, je compris à ce moment-là que c'était sans doute le chef. Lorsque nous fûmes seuls, il s'assit à un bureau, et m'invita à m'asseoir. Mais je refusais en secouant la tête.

- Venez-en au fait, lui dis-je

- Il vaut mieux que vous soyez assis, capitaine Redfield. Croyez-moi, me dit le médecin d'un ton qui me paraissait conciliant.  
Je m'exécutais finalement, encore plus inquiet que nécessaire, et le chef scientifique prit une grande inspiration avant de me dévoiler ce qui allait, ou ce qui n'allait pas, chez Piers.

- Le lieutenant Nivans va bien, commença le docteur. Très bien, même. Voire un peu trop bien. La raison nous échappe encore, mais il semblerait que son organisme ait presque complètement assimilé le virus-C depuis que vous avez dû… vous séparer dans la base.

Je relevais son hésitation, bien sûr, mais je ne dis rien. Ce n'était pas du tout nécessaire. Et en plus, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- Même si le virus est parfaitement intégré dans son ADN, reprit-il, il y aura sans aucun doute, à long terme, des traces indélébiles dans sa physionomie, voire dans son comportement. Cependant, son coma est extrêmement stable, malgré les signaux de l'encéphalogramme. Il va bien, plus que bien, mais rien ne nous garantit qu'il se réveille un jour. Je suis désolé.

Étrangement, malgré le ton assez neutre du médecin, ses excuses avaient l'air sincères. Tout s'effondrait en moi, mais je ne laissais rien paraître. Mes yeux furent implacablement attirés vers le bas, et j'eus beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce que je venais d'apprendre.  
- Je vois, dis-je d'un ton mort. Merci de m'avoir tenu au courant.

Je me levais de ma chaise avant même que le médecin ne me congédie, et je l'ignorais presque lorsqu'il m'ordonna de ralentir pour qu'une infirmière m'accompagne. Je ralentis, en effet, mais je ne répondis pas. Ce qui rendit mon trajet avec l'infirmière encore plus maladroit. Je sentais que je la mettais mal à l'aise, la pauvre. Je devais dégager tellement d'ondes négatives, en plus de ma stature habituelle, qu'on aurait presque dit qu'elle avait du mal à marcher à côté de moi. Je voyais qu'elle gardait ses distances. Mais franchement, ça ne m'affectait presque pas.

Finalement, j'eus une petite hésitation avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Piers ne se réveillera peut-être jamais. Je ne savais pas si je le supporterais très longtemps. Mais j'avais plus que tout, plus que jamais, envie de le voir encore. Alors j'entrais de nouveau dans la chambre, où Claire faisait bonne garde.

* * *

**Cal** : "A la semaine prochaine... Enfin... Prochain chapitre dans la semaine ! On va retrouver Piers... Mais dans quel état :)?"


	4. Chapitre 4

- **Cal** : "Yo Potato les Marshmallows **:3** ! Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu énormément de choses à faire ces temps-ci. J'ai fait au plus vite pour ne pas trop vous faire languir **^_-**."

- **Soji** : "Hellow everybody ! Salut tout le monde ! Si vous nous en voulez, ou plutôt si vous en voulez à Cal, eh bien ne vous en faites pas. Je l'ai déjà fouetté **8D** *s'enfuit*"

- **Cal** : "J'ai encore des marques… **T^T**"

- **Soji : **"*au loin* Bref, voici le chapitre ! Le mien arrive dans... *se prend un obus*"

- **Cal** : "Haha ! Pas sûr qu'on le retrouve en un seul morceau **x)**… Vous inquiétez pas, s'il est en retard, je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper de son cas ***-*** *Sourire maléfique*. En attendant, bonne lecture **:D **!"

* * *

**Chapitre 4 _de M. Caleb_**

- **CHRIS** !

C'était sorti comme une balle perdue. J'étais incapable de retenir ce hurlement, il fallait que ça sorte. C'était comme si j'avais vomi. La révélation était juste montée en moi pour ensuite être expulsée. J'étais un peu **écœuré **par ma grossière analogie et j'essayais bêtement de la gommer de mon esprit. J'avais clairement d'autres choses à penser.

- Chris…

J'entendais ce prénom résonner dans ma tête. A ce moment-là, j'étais en proie à deux découvertes majeures. Je pouvais presque observer une ampoule qui s'allumait au-dessus de ma tête. Tout s'était déclenché lorsque la lumière émanant de la désagrégation du noir m'avait ébloui. Ou plutôt illuminer.

- Voici le topo, me disais-je d'un air las. Premièrement, je redevenais normal. C'est-à-dire que je paniquais. Les sentiments déplaisants semblaient faire leur « comeback ». Je me sentais alors comme un fugitif cerné. J'étais obligé de repenser à l'ennui, à la peur et au regret qui me guettaient. C'était d'autant plus désagréable que je savais ce que c'est de ne pas les ressentir. Tout ça ressemblait à un plan machiavélique pour mieux me tourmenter. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas cette violente embuscade qui dominait ma panique.

Parce que deuxièmement, je me souvenais. Pas de tout. Pas encore. Mais des pièces du puzzle me parvenaient et le regret pernicieux aussi. Exactement, comme je le redoutais. J'allais donc devenir l'os à ronger jusqu'à la moelle. L'espoir d'une mort éternellement paisible venait tout juste de partir en fumée.

Oui… Je me rappelais enfin de mon capitaine et de tout ce qui le concernait. Chris Redfield. Mon brave, loyal, solide capitaine. La liste de ses qualités aurait pu combler l'infini. En pensant à lui, je percevais des flashs qui comblaient progressivement ma mémoire. En regardant mes images mnésiques défiler, je jurerais avoir senti la commissure de mes lèvres s'étirer. Je souriais doucement en me remémorant la joie et l'honneur d'être son lieutenant. Il était pour moi un des héros de notre époque. Il a voué sa vie à la lutte contre le bioterrorisme et il en est certainement le principal acteur. Sans lui, le monde serait dans un chaos encore plus grand.

C'était drôle de se souvenir à quel point j'étais exigent avec lui. Je restais constamment sur son dos quand il lui arrivait de sortir des rails. Il détenait énormément de qualités, certes. Mais mon capitaine n'était pas dépourvu de défauts pour autant, il est humain après tout. Sur le terrain, il lui arrivait de laisser l'impulsivité le guider. Dans tous les cas, j'étais là pour le ramener dans le droit chemin. Je devais garder la tête froide, pour nous deux.

Je soupirais. Cet homme a sauvé un nombre incalculable de vies. Et j'ai sauvé la sienne. Je suis mort pour lui. Pour l'avenir… Par devoir…

- Par amour… murmurais-je intérieurement.

J'étais amoureux et je brûlais de désir pour lui. Une chaleur s'invitait et m'enveloppait en accord avec mon courant de pensées, comme s'il était près de moi en ce moment même, à me tenir la main.

Je l'aimais entièrement, autant ses forces que ses faiblesses. C'était mon idéal en quelque sorte. Physiquement aussi, il correspondait à mes attentes. Il était grand et musclé, une vraie armoire à glace. En visualisant ses traits, je me souvenais qu'il était vraiment bel homme. Chris Redfield était devenu rapidement une de mes raisons de vivre.

Alors non, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir sacrifié ma vie pour lui. Je ne lui avais pas sauvé la vie pour qu'il me tombe dans les bras. Sinon, je ne me serais pas injecté cette merde de virus. Mais, je mentirais si je disais qu'il ne me manque pas cruellement, alors que son absence me fait l'effet d'une main comprimée autour de mon cœur. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour le regret et la douleur de se pointer, même si je ressentais ces sentiments comme étant totalement paradoxaux dans cette situation. J'étais heureux d'avoir préservé la vie de mon capitaine. Ça ne changera jamais.

J'étais résigné. Je me demandais si j'allais devenir complètement fou à cause de ce manque. Certainement…

- Allez ! A table, pensais-je passivement. Il était temps pour les mauvais sentiments de me bouffer.

Mais il faut croire que la mort adore les twists. Les crapuleuses émotions n'eurent pas le temps de s'emparer de moi car ça recommençait. Mon environnement onyx disparaissait en s'effritant comme du sable. C'était plus rapide cette fois et de plus en plus de lumière venait m'inonder.

Mon cerveau se mit en "stand-by" quelques secondes tellement j'étais étonné. J'étais également inonder de souvenirs. Je compris instantanément. La lumière ! Elle me rendait mes souvenirs ! Tandis que l'obscurité bloquait les choses importantes qui m'avaient construit, toutes les choses qui m'avaient fait Piers Nivans.

Ma famille. Mes amis. Ma première conquête. Mes années d'étude. Mes missions. Léon et Helena. Jake et Sherry. Tout. Absolument toutes les parties manquantes de ma vie rappliquaient, au fur et à mesure que les ténèbres s'éclipsaient. Dire que j'étais estomaqué était vraiment peu suffisant. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais été bouche bée et j'aurais gobé des centaines de mouches. C'était difficile à gérer tant d'informations qui revenaient. Je parvenais à peine à me concentrer sur un souvenir, qu'un autre me sautait en pleine face.

Il restait vraiment peu de noir, tout mon paysage allait bientôt n'être que lumière. A cet instant, mes pensées divergèrent vers Chris. Il n'a jamais su que je l'aimais. J'étais relativement professionnel et je savais contrôler mes sentiments. Dans cet état de contrôle, je pouvais facilement affirmer qu'il était quasiment impossible de déchiffrer mon état d'esprit. J'étais capable de rester très neutre. Seulement, j'avais donné ma vie pour lui, c'était un indice assez conséquent, non ? Enfin, je lui connaissais une nature incroyablement crédule. La question de mon amour pour lui ne l'a peut-être jamais effleurée. Je ne l'avais jamais aperçu avec beaucoup de femmes. Ni avec des hommes d'ailleurs. Je pense que Chris est le genre de gars à aimer toute une vie.

Cependant, pendant ses réflexions sur mon capitaine, d'atroces visions m'assaillirent en cascade.

_Il ne saura jamais que je l'aimais ! Je ne pourrai jamais lui dire ! Je ne saurai jamais si nous aurions pu être ensemble. Je ne lui parlerai plus. Je ne l'entendrai plus… Je ne le reverrai plus… _

J'avais envie de chialer tout en criant mon désespoir. Je me sentais sombrer. Comme si je pouvais mourir une deuxième fois. J'entretenais donc le désir de m'effacer de nouveau, de me détacher de moi-même, d'être une loque avec une tête vide. J'implorais ma cage noire de reprendre sa place. Et comme si mon vœu avait été exhaussé, j'avais l'étrange impression de perdre conscience. Clamsais-je encore une fois ? Durant mon processus de trépas, j'entendais quelqu'un chuchoter. La voix semblant très lointaine, elle avait beaucoup de mal à m'atteindre. Je n'arrivais pas distinguer les mots formulés et je ne pourrais bientôt plus les entendre. Mais, un miracle fit que j'entendis :

- Je t'aime.

J'aurais mis ma main à couper que c'était la voix de Chris. Entendre la voix de Chris Redfield me dire cette phrase fut sans doute le plus grand bonheur fulgurant que je n'avais jamais expérimenté. Et même si ce n'était pas autre chose qu'une hallucination, je passerais l'éternité ici afin de pouvoir entendre ces deux mots à nouveau, porté par la voix de mon capitaine. Par conséquent, j'arrêtais d'agoniser.

Je ne pondérais pas ces deux petits mots, je n'essayais pas de leur attribuer moins d'ampleur. Je ne tentais même pas de me torturer en me disant que mon esprit m'avait simplement joué un tour. Je ne voulais rien gâché.

Cette voix m'avait rendu fébrile, j'aurais dû être plus rouge qu'une tomate. C'était la première fois qu'on me faisait cette déclaration. J'entendis ces mots peu de fois dans ma vie. Ma famille me les disait parfois mais c'était tout. Je ne m'étais jamais autant engagé dans une relation pour les échanger. Chris est le premier homme dont je suis tombé amoureux, c'était donc à lui que j'aurais voulu confesser ces deux fameux mots.

Je regagnais lentement ma sérénité. Je remarquais alors que les dernières particules noires s'envolaient devant mes yeux. Je les fixais comme un hypnotisé. L'envie gargantuesque de déclarer ma flamme à l'homme que j'aime me secouait de l'intérieur. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon âme. En même temps que le noir fut totalement désintégré, une sensation d'urgence s'installa en moi. J'étais pressé quelque part, ça ressemblait étrangement à la fin d'un rêve. Comme si… comme si j'émergeais.

* * *

- Bonjour le lieutenant au bois dormant. Comment vous vous sentez ? entendis-je.

Je clignotais des yeux plusieurs fois. Je voyais un peu flou. Mais ma vision se stabilisa vite. J'observais alors la femme qui se tenait assise à côté de moi. Une brune aux traits fins. Je pouvais nettement les observer. Elle était charmante. Elle me fixait en me souriant tendrement. J'étais persuadé que je n'avais rien à craindre d'elle. Je ne lui répondis pas pour détourner mon regard à ma gauche, puis à ma droite. J'étais vraiment dans les vapes, j'avais l'impression d'avoir hiberné et mon cerveau faisait la grève.

J'étais dans une pièce blanche, sur un lit blanc avec des draps tout aussi immaculés. A côté de moi se trouvait un guéridon sur lequel reposait un vase contenant des fleurs qui, elles, étaient colorées. J'avais de nombreux cathéters perfusés sur mon bras gauche ainsi qu'une aide respiratoire reliée au mur derrière moi. Je reconnaissais non sans difficulté une chambre de l'hôpital militaire du B.S.A.A.

- Je ne suis pas mort ? disais-je faiblement.

- Mais non vous n'êtes pas mort, Piers. Et j'en connais un qui sera très content de l'apprendre, répondit joyeusement la belle brune.

Je ne répondis toujours pas puisqu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique. Son visage m'évoquait quelque chose néanmoins je n'avais aucune idée de qui elle était. Je ne savais pas non plus à qui elle faisait allusion. Je ne prêtais pas beaucoup d'attention à ses paroles. J'étais trop choqué pour y arriver. _Ce noir, puis la lumière… C'était donc un rêve ?_ L'étonnement obstruait ma pensée. J'étais en mode légume quand l'inconnue me sortit de mes rêveries.

- Vous avez l'air encore un peu dans le brouillard. De quoi vous vous souvenez exactement ? demandait la femme d'un ton un brin plus sérieux.

- Qui êtes-vous ? répondais-je en enlevant précautionneusement mon aide respiratoire. Je me souvenais de tout. Notamment de mon sacrifice pour mon capitaine. En revanche, je n'avais surtout pas envie de partager ça avec quelqu'un dont je ne connaissais pas l'identité. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. J'eu le temps de constater que je me sentais bien même si je n'avais pas encore recouvré toutes mes forces. Je décidais de faire un checkup sur l'ensemble de mon corps. Je mouvais d'abord mes pieds et mes jambes, pour ensuite vérifier le haut de mon corps en commençant par le cou. Je finissais par dévisager mes mains.

- Mon bras droit ! paniquais-je. Il est là. Comment est-ce possible ?

La femme campée à côté de mon lit eut un rire gêné.

- Eh bien, je m'appelle Claire. Et je viens d'arriver, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de votre état de santé. Mais je pense que mon frère va revenir avec un médecin.

Bien. Mais je refusais toujours de lui parler de mes souvenirs. A la place j'essayais de me lever. Claire protestait du regard. Elle m'interrompit en me tendant un miroir à maquillage qu'elle sortit de son sac. Elle avait deviné que je voulais me regarder dans la salle de bain. Dès le premier coup d'œil, il était facile de voir que cette Claire transpirait la perspicacité.

J'empruntais le miroir et j'y contemplais mon visage avec attention. Mes cheveux avaient poussé et je portais la barbe ! _Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?_ Je continuais d'examiner mon visage minutieusement. J'eus subitement un énorme sursaut en voyant mes yeux et je rejetais mon bras droit qui tenait le miroir. Ce dernier tapa dans le guéridon, ce qui fit tomber le vase posé dessus. J'eus le réflexe insensé de changer le miroir de main pour dans la foulée rattraper le vase avec une vitesse effarante. Il n'eut même pas le temps de tomber et il contenait encore toutes ses fleurs. L'anxiété se déclencha rapidement.

Ça, plus le fait que mes yeux étaient d'une teinte violet clair ! Je réfléchissais précipitamment. _Le phénotype humain n'est pas composé de cette couleur de pupille. Il est impossible d'avoir de tels réflexes et de bouger aussi rapidement. C'est donc inhumain… _

Claire avait visiblement sursauté a posteriori. Elle m'interrogeait en me scrutant silencieusement. Pour ma part, je fis promptement le lien avec le virus que je m'étais injecté. Ces mutations anormales étaient obligatoirement causées par l'entité biologique. La peur s'emparait de moi alors que je me demandais si je me transformais en J'avo. Si c'était le cas, il fallait immédiatement que je m'isole avant de faire un carnage dans cet établissement, je ne désirais avoir la mort de personne sur la conscience. Je me levais avec empressement du lit, sans tenir compte de ma petite tenue de patient, afin d'atteindre la porte de sortie.

- Pas la peine de paniquer, Piers. Je suis sûre que tout sera élucidé lorsque le médecin et mon frère seront là. On a qu'à les attendre ensemble hein ? Sa voix restait douce et calme afin de me rassurer. Malheureusement, je ne possédais pas le temps pour me laisser tranquilliser. Si mes soupçons s'avéraient vrais, je mettais des vies en danger.

- Ecoutez madame, je ne connais pas votre frère et je n'ai pas de temps pour…

Le grincement de la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait mit ma phrase en suspens.

* * *

**Cal** : j'ai retrouvé une jambe à Soji :D! Tant qu'il a ses mains, il pourra encore écrire **:3**. Love you !


	5. Chapitre 5

-** Soji** : "*A des coutures de partout* Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Voici donc le prochain chapitre, qui est (Hourra ! Enfin !) le premier que j'ai réellement écrit avec Caleb. Donc celui ou celle qui ne me félicitera que moi dans les reviews sera maudit pour les cinquante mille ans avenir sur plusieurs générations ! *Tente de cacher ses cornes dans ses cheveux*

- **Cal** : "*En train de finir les retouches*, Voilà! Je suis pas un maître en couture mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu** :3**. Ça va mieux mon petit Soso ? **o:)** *Cherche une perruque pour cacher les cornes*"

- **Soji** : "Ouais ça va merci. Enfin bref, bonne lecture "

- **Cal** : "Whatever. Bonne lecture **:D** ! (Vous voyez que c'est mieux quand on s'entretue** :3**)"

* * *

**Chapitre 5 _de Sojiku (kun?)_**

J'entrais donc dans la chambre avec l'infirmière, qui tenait ses papiers d'une manière un peu maladroite, et Claire se tourna vers moi, avec un franc sourire sur le visage. Elle était souriante, d'habitude, mais là, c'était clairement un sourire qui avait une raison. Elle décala sa chaise, pour que je puisse voir le lit.

Piers était réveillé. Et il me regardait. Enfin, il regardait dans ma direction, avec de grands yeux. Il ne dit rien, je me demandais ce qu'il pensait. Alors je pris une grande inspiration et je m'assis sur la chaise, près de Claire, l'infirmière sur mes talons. Merde.

- Bonjour Piers, tentais-je. Vous allez bien ?

Au moment où je remarquais la couleur inhabituelle de ses yeux ("des traces indélébiles dans sa physionomie", le docteur avait dit), Piers baissa les yeux, et regarda le sol, comme pour fuir mon regard.

-Capitaine, murmura-t-il

Sa voix était faible, comme s'il était fatigué, mais... Je pensais que c'était autre chose. Il ne me regardait pas. J'avais presque oublié Claire, qui était à côté de moi. Elle se leva toujours aussi bruyamment de la chaise, et sortit de la chambre, en kidnappant l'infirmière, qui ne put pas faire grand-chose.  
Ma sœur est un tyran. Bon sang.

Je repris une inspiration, et j'osai prendre le menton de Piers du bout des doigts pour l'inciter à me regarder. Ses yeux ne me faisaient pas peur, à vrai dire je les avais à peine remarqués. Ils auraient pu être fuchsia, ou même blanchâtres, ça n'aurait rien changé au bonheur que j'avais de voir Piers réveillé, aussi peu de temps après que le médecin m'ait dit qu'il n'allait peut-être jamais se réveiller.

-Pas de capitaine aujourd'hui, Piers, disais-je d'un ton doux malgré moi. Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Chris.

Piers me regarda, un peu forcé par mon geste, et je vis vaguement la gêne qui envahit son visage alors qu'il fuyait encore mon regard.

- Oui, capitaine... Euh Chris ! disait-il d'un ton qui allait avec son expression

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il était toujours aussi mignon.

Mais depuis combien de temps le trouvai-je mignon, en réalité ?

- Il est revenu, c'est l'essentiel. C'est ce que je me répétais en le voyant devant moi.

- Bien, disais-je avec un sourire même pas forcé. Donc ? Comment vous vous sentez ?

Je voulais garder un ton rassurant, mais je m'entendais moi-même comme un amoureux transi. J'espérais que Piers ne prend pas trop mal mon soudain élan de sensiblerie.

Apparemment non, car il m'avait répondu le plus naturellement du monde.

- Je suis en pleine forme. C'est gentil de vous en inquiéter... Chris. Ce somme m'a revigoré.

Le fait qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom fait faire un tour complet à mon cerveau. Certes, je lui avais demandé moi-même mais. Je ne sais pas. Il en l'avait que rarement fait avant. Et en général, c'était pour m'engueuler. Là, il me parlait... amicalement ?

En parlant de ça, il fallait encore que je lui dise ce que je ressens, du coup. Mais ce sera nettement moins facile que quand il était dans le coma.

Allez, Chris. Courage. Tu peux le faire.

Tu mitrailles des zombies, tu mets ta vie en danger au quotidien, tu peux juste dire à un homme que tu l'aimes !

Pendant que celui-ci est conscient, évidemment !

Je me secouais un bon coup, et je me mis bien face à Piers, après avoir rapproché la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis de son lit. Mon genou touchait le sien (, et je mis une main rassurante sur son épaule. Je repris un ton mielleux sans m'en rendre compte.

- Je suis vraiment content que vous alliez bien, Piers. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur pour vous.

Bon sang, je n'étais même pas capable de le tutoyer de nouveau. Tant pis, je procéderai par étapes.

J'attendis sa réponse, sans enlever ma main de son épaule. Il me regardait dans les yeux lorsqu'il répliqua, cette fois.

- Je suis content aussi. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais en réchapper, pour être tout à fait honnête. Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé du souci.

- C'est bon dis-je en souriant. Je ne vous en veux pas.

Puis, ses yeux se mirent à vagabonder rapidement de droite à gauche, comme s'il fuyait de nouveau mon regard. Il le faisait assez vite, et si je n'étais pas, en fin de compte, concentré sur la couleur de ses yeux, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas vu. En plus, après sa phrase, j'aurais juré qu'il rougissait.

A ce moment-là, toute la réflexion que je m'étais faite sur ses sentiments pour moi me revint en pleine poire. La raison pour laquelle il n'était jamais parti. Il ne m'avait jamais abandonné, même quand je lui demandais. La raison pour laquelle il m'avait jeté hors de cette foutue base sous-marine pour sauver ma vieille peau.

Du coup, je repensais à l'événement du cardiogramme. Est-ce que son cœur n'était pas reparti quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais ? Je pensais que c'était une coïncidence sur le moment. J'étais désespéré, je pensais l'avoir perdu, mais il est comme revenu d'entre les morts quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

Non, ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Les preuves s'accumulaient. Elles allaient dans ce sens. Nous étions seuls, il fallait que je passe aux aveux le plus vite possible. Mais c'était quand même dur. Bon sang, il fallait vraiment que la personne que j'aime soit en train de mourir pour que je m'active ? Secoue-toi, Chris Redfield ! La personne que tu aimes est là, sous tes yeux ! Ne la laisse pas filer !

- Piers, commençais-je en mettant ma deuxième main sur sa deuxième épaule

N'y tenant plus, je me levais et me penchais vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, pour le serrer contre moi comme je l'avais fait quand je le pensais mort. Sauf que là, il était bien vivant, bien portant. Ce fut sans doute pour ça que ma phrase glissa beaucoup plus facilement que je ne l'avais prévu.

- Je vous aime, Piers. Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais tomber. Je vous promets que rien ne nous séparera plus jamais.

Je n'osais plus bouger. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il allait réagir. Je me contentai de le serrer contre moi. S'il se débattait, ce serait un échec total. Et je ne sais pas comment je réagirai s'il me repousse. C'était quitte ou double.

Cependant il n'en fit rien. Il resta sans bouger, lui aussi, et je crus que j'allais bondir quand je l'entendis pleurer dans mon épaule.

- Comment ça... vous m'aimez ? Capitaine...

Je le serrais encore plus contre moi, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Je me dis qu'il avait compris où je voulais en venir, qu'il voulait une preuve sans doute. Ou plutôt, ça venait de moi, en fait. Mais c'était dur. Alors je me contentais de coller mon front sur le sien, plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux si particuliers.

"Je vous aime, Piers" répétais-je en le dévorant des yeux. "Plus que tout au monde. Et je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez."

Je repensais à quelque chose, et me remis assis dans ma chaise, en restant près de lui toutefois.

"Du coup je voudrais savoir... Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour moi ?"

Piers me regarda comme si j'étais un demeuré – ce que j'étais sans doute – et me sauta au cou pour me serrer contre lui par les pans de ma chemise en continuant de pleurer. Moi, par contre, je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde à me rapprocher de lui pour le serrer encore plus.

- M'arracher un bras pour vous n'était pas une preuve suffisante ? déclara Piers entre deux sanglots. Ne vous ai-je pas démontré que je vous aime plus que ma propre vie ?

Mon cœur accéléra d'un seul coup. Alors le fait qu'il se sacrifie pour moi était une preuve d'amour. Je pensais que j'étais parano, mais le geste désespéré de Piers était par amour.

- Si. Désolé d'être aussi aveugle, dis-je d'un ton réellement dégoûté.

Soudain, je n'y tiens plus. Je le repris par les épaules et abattis mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser amoureusement, comme j'en rêvais inconsciemment depuis plus de deux ans et consciemment

Même s'il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, pendant les premières secondes de notre échange, j'avais peur qu'il n'aime pas. Ou qu'il change d'avis. Ou qu'il m'ait fait une blague pourrie et qu'il le regrette, là, maintenant. Mais cette hésitation ne dura pas longtemps. Après de longues secondes d'incertitude, Piers me rendit mon baiser ardemment, et s'accrocha à moi à deux mains, comme si notre vie en dépendait. "Lui aussi devait attendre ça depuis longtemps", devinai-je. Ou du moins je croyais l'avoir compris lors de sa dernière phrase. Alors je redoublai mon effort, en reprenant à peine mon souffle, et l'embrassai encore, avant de finalement éloigner légèrement mon visage du sien. Je restai assez près, toutefois, nos nez se touchaient encore. Et je me sentis rougir légèrement.

-C'était... fantastique, murmurais-je

- Mieux que tout, répondit Piers, comme sous le charme.

Je me rendis compte, seulement à ce moment-là, l'effet que je lui faisais. J'entendais clairement dans sa voix qu'il était plus que satisfait de ce qui venait de se passer, bien plus que dans ses mots eux-mêmes en réalité. Et ça me faisait plaisir, car moi aussi j'avais adoré ça.

Honnêtement, je pensais que mon premier baiser serait plus maladroit que ça, en réalité. Et surtout, je ne m'imaginais pas du tout m'entraîner sur mon propre lieutenant. Mais bon, peut-être que c'était Piers qui était doué ? Oui, ça devait être ça. J'avais envie de l'embrasser encore, mais il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses. A la place, je me rassis dans ma chaise pour parler plus sérieusement. Car maintenant que j'étais rassuré à propos de Piers et de ce que nous ressentions chacun l'un pour l'autre, mes préoccupations réelles me revinrent à l'esprit.

- Au fait, que s'est-il passé dans la base, après mon départ ? Vous vous souvenez de quoi ?

J'aurais peut-être dû aborder le sujet plus délicatement, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer. J'allais lui dire que s'il ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas en parler il pouvait ne pas le faire, mais il parla avant moi.

- Tout s'arrête quand j'ai achevé le HAOS qui vous poursuivait alors que vous étiez dans la capsule d'urgence. Ensuite j'ai senti une énorme fatigue, et j'ai perdu connaissance. Capitaine ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne peux pas avoir dormi que quelque heures et me réveiller avec la barbe, n'est-ce pas ?

L'expression de Piers devenait de plus en plus confuse à mesure qu'il parlait. Par contre, le fait qu'il souligne le fait qu'il ait de la barbe me fit sourire. Moi je le trouvais très bien comme ça, ça changeait. Par contre, là, j'avais autre chose de bien plus délicat à faire : lui annoncer pendant combien de temps il avait "dormi". Je n'ai jamais été dans le coma, personnellement, mais ça devrait sans doute lui faire drôle. Du coup, je choisis consciencieusement mes mots.

- Ecoutez, Piers commençais-je. En fait, vous n'avez pas dormi. Enfin... Pas réellement. Vous étiez dans le coma. Pendant un mois. On a même cru que vous ne vous réveilleriez jamais.

Je marquai une pause, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux, en posant une main sur sa joue.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Dorénavant, je veillerai sur vous. Je ne laisserai plus rien de mal vous arriver.

- Un mois, répéta Piers. Je vois, tout s'explique. Par contre, je ne sais pas si vous pourrez. J'ai apparemment subi des mutations flippantes. Je ne sais pas s'il est sage que je reste auprès de vous. J'ai peur de me transformer en monstre...

Piers fit une moue triste. Il n'avait pas envie d'être séparé de moi, mais évidemment, il n'avait pas envie de me mettre en danger non plus. Je comprenais son inquiétude, mais j'allais mettre les choses au clair avec lui tout de suite.

- Vous ne vous transformerez pas en monstre, Piers, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Le virus s'est intégré à votre ADN. Cela laissera les traces, mais rien de dramatique. Quand bien même ce serait le cas, vous pensez sincèrement que je vous laisserais ici ? Non. Vous viendrez vivre chez moi, je garderai un œil sur vous. Est-ce que ça vous plairait ?

En réalité, j'avais envie de le prendre, là, maintenant, tout de suite, dans mes bras, comme un héros quelconque qui prend sa demoiselle en détresse, sauter par la fenêtre et m'enfuir avec lui. Genre romantique, et tout. Mais en fait, je préférais demander aux médecins s'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Ou plutôt, je leur demanderai de me le confirmer, et si oui, c'était dangereux, tant pis. Je ne laisserai aucun monstre me séparer de Piers, même pas Piers lui-même.  
- C'est-à-dire que je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous, capitaine. Mais si vous voulez que je sois auprès de vous, on peut faire un essai.

Piers m'offrit un sourire craquant qui me fit un effet bœuf, et au moment où je me dis que ça ne pouvait pas être mieux, et que j'allais lui répondre que, évidemment, j'avais envie qu'on reste ensemble, il se pencha à son tour vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Je me sentis rougir violemment, et je dus me concentrer pour répondre sans trop bégayer. Ce qui ne marcha pas terrible, il faut le dire.

- B... Bien sûr que je vous veux auprès de moi. Vous n'avez pas écouté ce que je dis depuis tout à l'heure ? dis-je avec un rire mi-gêné, mi-nerveux. Enfin, je vais aller voir les docteurs pour voir ce qu'il en est. Si je peux vous enlever. Je reviens bientôt.

Je l'embrassais à mon tour sur la joue, et je sortis de la chambre en accélérant un bon coup. Finalement, il y avait eu pas mal de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui. Et j'en profitai pour me demander où Claire avait disparu.

* * *

**Cal **: "Qu'est-ce qu'on dit déjà ? « Après la pluie, le beau temps. » Ah… Bah ça va être le contraire **^^'** ! Prochain chapitre POV Piers. Love aaaaaaaaaall of you ! Love your curses and all your ed… Je m'égare là **x)**. Peace !"


	6. Chapitre 6

-** Cal **: "Me revoilà ! *Se met à plat ventre*. Sooooorrry pour le retard, j'étais en vacs à 8000 km de chez moi. Mais pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre plus long qui j'espère vous plaira **:D**!"

-** Soji** : "Et ne vous en faites pas, je l'ai déjà fouetté. Encore **:D**"

-** Cal **: "Oui je lui ai tellement manqué qu'il ne s'est pas empêché de me le faire savoir... physiquement **^^'**"

- **Soji** : "mais tu sais que je t'aime, voyons !** :)** Enfin bref, bonne lecture . (Je viens de me rendre compte que nos paroles peuvent être extrêmement tendancieuses... **XD**)

- **Cal** : Tu crois ? **:3** Bref, c'est à moi de te fouetter, tombe le futal ! Bon chapitre les Chupa chups **:D**!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 _de M. Caleb_**

Aucun mot ne peut décrire efficacement mon état actuel. J'ai été transcendé par mon entrevue avec le capitaine Redfield. L'appeler encore capitaine semble stupide tandis que nous avons récemment échangé un baiser passionné.

- Chris, Chris, Chris, soufflais-je répétitivement pour me l'enfoncer dans le crâne.

Je décidais de faire mes valises. Aucune raison ne justifiais qu'on veuille me garder à l'hôpital. J'avais une forme d'enfer. Si j'avais été fatigué, les mots et les gestes de Chris m'avaient aisément requinqué.

Pendant que je cherchais mes vêtements pour les ranger, je songeais à l'avenir proche que j'ai avec Chris. Bien que nous nous sommes déclarés l'un envers l'autre, il n'a pas encore été question d'un couple. J'avoue que ça me gêne un peu, j'ai envie d'officialiser notre amour commun. Je veux être certain que Chris est pour moi. Néanmoins, savoir qu'il me retourne mes sentiments ne m'octroie pas le droit d'en demander plus. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, alors j'attendrai.

Je riais intérieurement de ma toute nouvelle possessivité. J'avais en effet appris à dissimuler ma jalousie lorsque des admiratrices en chaleur venaient tenter leur chance auprès de mon capitaine. Lorsqu'elles étaient tactiles dans leur rentre dedans, j'attendais la fin de la journée pour m'imaginer les torturer. Franchement, c'était tout à mon honneur parce si ça se reproduit, je ne suis plus sûr de pouvoir me retenir de couper leurs mains trop légères... ou de les ébouillanter vivantes. A voir.

Un sourire machiavélique fendait mon visage. Tout en étant perdu dans mes pensées, je cataloguais mes affaires automatiquement. Je m'étonnais ainsi de ma capacité inédite à me concentrer durablement sur deux choses distinctes. Ce n'est normalement pas dans les capacités de la gente masculine. J'étais rongé par l'idée de soulever ma blouse pour vérifier qu'il me restait des attributs mâles entre les cuisses, mais une cadence de talons frappant le sol me parvinrent subitement aux oreilles, ils se dirigeaient progressivement vers ma chambre. Bien que stupéfié par la finesse de mon ouïe, je devinais facilement qui rentrait dans ma chambre d'hôpital après avoir tapé trois coups bien sonores.

- Coucou là-dedans ! Tout le monde est habillé ? railla Claire.

L'allusion étant claire, j'oubliais de répondre pour rougir furieusement tout en essayant (en vain) de ne pas me mirer avec Chris dans l'acte. Pour ne rien arranger, Claire s'esclaffait en observant ma gêne écarlate.

- Connaissant mon frère, tu vas y avoir droit souvent, chuchotais Claire en riant de manière à ce que je n'entende rien. C'était sans compter mon ouïe 2.0... Alors là, je suis presque sûr que je n'ai jamais été autant embarrassé de toute ma vie. J'ai rapidement couvert mon visage avec mes mains, je cachais un éventuel saignement de nez. Claire ne s'empêchait pas de rire encore plus en s'apercevant que j'avais entendu ses murmures.

- Mes soupçons se confirment, il s'en ait passé des choses dans cette chambre, déclara Claire en me lâchant un clin d'œil. Je peux te demander quoi ?

Je m'obligeais à me recomposer afin d'intégrer que je me trouvais en face de la sœur de Chris. J'avais envie de lui plaire et ce n'est pas en jouant à l'imbécile muet avec une forte tendance à prendre la couleur du ketchup que ça allait fonctionner. Je supposais donc que je devais lui dire la vérité.

- Votre frère…

- Hop hop hop Piers ! Pas la peine de me vouvoyer, je suis encore loin de la cinquantaine.

Sa répartie me fit sourire. Cette femme est au taquet !

- Ton frère m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

- Hmm...

- Je lui ai avoué que je l'aime aussi.

- Yeah !

- Il m'a... m'a embra... embrassé.

- Malzeltof ! éclata Claire en mimant un jet de confettis. Elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse pour nous deux.

Je ricanais devant son enthousiasme contagieux. Elle ne me connaissait que depuis une heure approximativement et pourtant elle semblait déjà complètement à l'aise avec moi. Miss Redfield me plait déjà. C'est le genre de personne simple et hors du commun que j'apprécie. Sans prévenir, elle m'enlaça pendant quelques secondes.

- Il va enfin y avoir du nouveau pour grand ours brun.

Je rougissais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Ne voulant pas faire de blanc dans la conversation, j'enchaînais.

- Il m'a aussi proposé de vivre chez lui le temps de mon adaptation. J'ai accepté.

Sur ses paroles, la réaction de Claire ne se fit pas attendre. Elle attrapa mon menton avec sa main droite comme une sœur à son petit frère. Le geste ne me dérangeait pas, j'esquissais un sourire boudiné entre ses doigts de pianiste (*longs et fins). Elle me regarda ensuite dans les yeux et pris un air suspicieux.

- Le temps de ton adaptation, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer ?

Rien. Rien dans les précédentes paroles de Chris ne supposait que mon déménagement chez lui était temporaire. C'était plutôt moi qui en avais décidé ainsi. Je ne voulais pas qu'on aille plus vite que la musique tous les deux. Ne dit-on pas que les relations qui commencent avec trop d'intensité s'essoufflent vite ? Et pas besoin d'avoir le Q.I. d'Einstein pour deviner que je désirais un amour éternel. Après un petit moment de réflexion pour employer les bons mots, je répondis à Claire de manière posée.

- Je ne voudrais pas précipiter les choses avec Chris. Il faudrait peut –être attendre que les choses évoluent entre nous avant de réellement emménager chez lui. Je ne sais même pas si nous sommes véritablement un couple encore.

- Ce sera une sorte de période d'essai. Et si ça ne marche pas, on le mettra dehors et on vivra ensemble, entre célibataires endurcis, ria nerveusement Claire en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Je fis instantanément la moue en pensant que ça pouvait peut-être ne pas marcher entre Chris et moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, bien sûr, se rattrapa Claire. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre tout se passera bien

Décidément, elle comprenait toujours tout. J'ai rarement vu des gens avec une capacité d'interprétation du comportement aussi juste. C'est l'inverse du grand frère qui, lui, possède une crédulité rivalisant avec celle d'une none. Comparé à Claire, il a de la peau de sauc' devant les yeux… et le sandwich qui va avec.

- J'espère vraiment. En tout cas je suis enchanté de faire votre… ta ! Ta connaissance Claire. Et je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'avais aucune idée de qui tu étais, dis-je sincèrement.

- Moi aussi je suis ravie. Claire me prit la main et me fit un beau sourire. J'ai encore du mal à croire que cette bombe brune est encore célibataire, les Redfield sont des armes de destruction massive. Je vais te laisser finir de faire tes valises, moi je vais préparer la maison, dis Claire en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle fit une petite pause à mi-chemin et craqua un rire sardonique. Tu comprendras bien vite que c'est surtout moi qui bosse à la maison. Elle riait d'autant plus quand elle claqua la porte.

Ok Piers… respire calmement, rabaisse tes poils et rentre tes yeux dans leurs orbites. Tu vas vivre avec l'homme que tu aimes… et sa sœur. Tout va bien, hein ? Au moins, avec Claire, tu seras moins nerveux que si tu n'étais qu'avec Chris. Et puis tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter pour l'ambiance. La positive attitude !

Je quittais mon introspection en bouclant ma valise. J'avais mis de quoi m'habiller de côté. Je suppose que c'était Chris qui m'avait apporté quelques habits de ma chambre du B.S.A.A. J'ai choisi des sous-vêtements propres, un tee-shirt col V blanc, une chemise en jean bleu clair, un pantalon coupe carotte noir et ma paire de vans noires. Décontracté, un peu streetwear, mais stylé. Je fis attention à me mettre en valeur pour plaire à Chris. Je trouvais donc mon chemin dans la petite salle de bain de la chambre. Je me rasai pour ensuite prendre une douche rafraichissante. Je pris soin de m'habiller comme il faut. Une fois bien apprêté, j'allais m'asseoir patiemment sur le lit afin d'attendre Chris.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me reposer puisque Chris rentra dans la chambre après avoir frappé au préalable, beaucoup plus doucement que sa sœur d'ailleurs. Comme quoi, le gabarit n'est pas le seul facteur de discrétion. Il avait l'air béat alors qu'il venait se placer devant moi. Mon capitaine accentua son sourire envouteur et me tendit la main. Je la saisis délicatement non sans que quelques rougeurs apparaissent sur mes joues.

- Je suis autorisé à vous emmener Piers. Je soupçonne Claire d'avoir menacé les médecins, mais bon, on ne va pas s'en plaindre, hein ? s'enjoua Chris tandis que sa question rhétorique lui fit échapper un rire nerveux.

En effet, pour le peu que je connais de Claire, ça a bien l'air d'être son genre. Le frère et la sœur devraient permuter leurs esprits, ça irait mieux avec leur physique respectif. Je tentais de ne pas imaginer l'homme que j'aime en petite culotte et sa sœur en caleçon où elle pourrait en mettre quatre comme elle, tandis que l'hilarité me menaçait.

- En parlant d'elle, ne vous en faites pas, continua Chris. Elle m'a promis qu'elle se ferait toute petite… Mais aussi qu'elle me massacrerait si on continuait de se vouvoyer alors… Chris souffla les derniers mots avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'expirer un gros soupir. Je t'emmène pour vivre chez moi. Tu… tu as fait tes bagages, c'est bon ?

Je reluquais ses lèvres étirées en un sourire éclatant. Je n'y tenais plus. Tout à l'heure, il avait fait courageusement le premier pas, il était normal que je lui rende l'intention. Par conséquent, j'approchais avec une agilité féline mon visage du sien avant de rencontrer ses lèvres avec les miennes en un tendre baiser. Je reculais ma tête de quelques centimètres en retenant un cri suraigu d'adolescente.

- Tout est prêt, murmurais-je en osant regarder Chris dans les yeux.

- Je… c'était… waouh… euh, hésita Chris. Je riais malicieusement à sa confusion, je pouvais presque voir les étoiles qui tournaient au-dessus de sa tête. A cet instant, je me rendis vraiment compte de l'effet que je lui faisais et du plaisir que ça me procurait. Je ne regrettais aucunement mon audace du moment, je sais bien qu'elle n'est que temporaire. J'espère que Chris ne sera pas las de devoir faire les premiers pas dans les étapes futures de notre relation.

Suite à son bug de quelques secondes, Chris se secoua un bon coup. Mon sourire ne pouvait quitter mes lèvres.

- Je prends ta valise. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord c'est pareil, imposa Chris en me souriant. Il prit donc la valise d'une main et me faucha la main droite de l'autre comme s'il voulait être certain que je partirais avec lui.

Il allait vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à contrôler mes rougeurs.

Mayo, pas ketchup. Mayo, pas ketchup.

- Il nous reste un peu plus d'une heure avant que Claire ne finisse de préparer la maison. Veux-tu faire quelque chose de particulier en attendant ?

- Ce que tu veux, répondis-je sans réfléchir. Je fus trahi par mon corps car mon estomac fit un concert de gargouillements. La vérité c'est que je mourrais de faim.

J'aurais pu avaler quelque chose du volume de Chris…

Bon d'accord. Ou pas.

Chris entendant nettement le coup bas de mon estomac se marra un bon coup.

- Je dois avouer que j'ai faim moi aussi. J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps à ton chevet. Ça tombe bien, il y a un bar-resto près de chez moi qui fait les meilleurs tartes de la ville. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Savoir que Chris était resté longtemps à côté de moi lorsque j'étais out me faisait sentir des papillons dans le ventre. Est-ce qu'il tient à moi ? A la réflexion, j'avais déjà entendu dire que certains comateux pouvaient entendre certaines paroles qu'on leur disait malgré leur statut inconscient. Peut-être que c'était vraiment Chris que j'avais entendu dans la pénombre…

N'importe quoi. Arrête tes chimères et concentre-toi sur le quadragénaire sexy qui te tient la main.

- Oui très bien, allons-y.

Nous sortîmes et traversâmes le long couloir adjacent aux chambres en direction de la sortie. Contrairement à ma prédiction, Chris ne me lâcha pas la main, il semblait se ficher complètement du jugement que pourrait apporter le peu de personnes qui circulaient. Tant mieux, c'était aussi mon cas. Evidemment, tout le monde connait le capitaine et co-fondateur du B.S.A.A. Chris Redfield, nous n'échappions pas aux regards scrutateurs, mais je ne m'y attardais pas.

- Eh ! Lieutenant Nivans !

Je me retournai rapidement pour apercevoir mon interlocuteur mais je ne vis personne.

- Un problème Piers ? interrogea doucement Chris.

Je fis de nouveau face à Chris pour considérer son expression perplexe.

- Pardon, j'ai cru ent…

- Lieutenant Nivans vous voilà. Heureusement, vous n'êtes pas encore parti.

Je fis volte-face pour voir le médecin qui m'avait pris en charge au bout du couloir. Il avança à pas de géant pour venir s'entretenir avec moi. J'espérais qu'il ne s'agissait de me garder ici finalement.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous docteur ?

- Et bien j'aimerais vous proposer des rendez-vous d'évaluation avant d'étudier les effets de l'inoculation suivi de la symbiose du virus C chez votre organisme.

- Oui bien sûr. Ça serait quand ?

Une pointe d'anxiété fit accélérer mon rythme cardiaque.

Nous prîmes rapidement un rendez-vous, le médecin devinant que nous étions plutôt pressés de quitter l'établissement. Je suis attendu la semaine prochaine dans la matinée. Je me retournais vers Chris, le torticolis était proche. Il me fixait. Et je sus à ce moment qu'il avait compris que j'avais en fait capter la voix du médecin, alors que celui-ci me cherchait encore sans me trouver. Et que surtout, ce n'est pas du commun des humains de percevoir les sons à une telle distance.

Mes battements cardiaques s'accélèrent encore.

J'étais terrifié à l'idée que Chris voit en moi un monstre, ce qui justifierait amplement qu'il veuille s'isoler de moi. J'ouvris la bouche pour m'expliquer mais il parla le premier.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Piers ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te travaille ?

Chris opta pour le sourire rassurant, genre « Tu peux courir pour que je m'éloigne de toi et en fait… je cours surement plus vite que toi. »

Devrais-je lui dissimulais mes craintes ? Devrais-je charger cette relation de peur dès le début ? Mais en même temps, l'amour ne consistait-il pas à dévoiler sa vulnérabilité ? A démolir les la forteresse de protections et de barrières autour de son cœur pour la personne aimée ? Et puis, Chris verrait-il si je lui cachais quelque chose ?

Toutes ces questions… Sans Burnout.

- Rien, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je sans parvenir à mettre beaucoup de cœur dans mes paroles tellement mes pensées étaient dispersées.

J'évitais soigneusement de regarder l'élu de mon cœur dans les yeux afin qu'il ne puisse pas y observer mon dilemme.

Et comme je m'y attendais, tout en priant pour qu'il ne le fasse pas, Chris tendis sa main et la posa sur ma joue avec une délicatesse exagérée, pour ensuite m'obliger à rencontrer ses yeux.

- Tu mens mal, Piers. Dis-moi ce qui te travaille.

Merde.

Depuis quand était-il devenu si lucide avec moi ? Il savait que je ne pourrais pas lui cacher grand-chose dans cette situation.

Nous y voilà. Ses yeux étaient plissés et sérieux mais son ton n'était pas accusateur. Il voulait que j'use simplement de sincérité avec lui. C'est juste dingue tout ce que je peux lire dans ses pupilles maintenant. Et soudain, je compris. Il s'appliquait déjà à détruire ses protections, pour que je puisse entrer… dans son cœur. Depuis que j'ai fusionné avec le virus, je ne voyais pas seulement mieux avec mes yeux, j'ai acquis une sorte de clairvoyance.

C'est avec ces idées en tête que j'armais ma boule de destruction pour défoncer les murs oblitérant mon cœur à l'instar du merveilleux homme qui se tenait face à moi.

- J'ai peur. Non. En fait… Je flippe carrément à l'idée d'être devenu un genre de monstre, un aliéné. C'est vrai, mes sens, mes réflexes… Tout a augmenté de manière considérable. Tout ça est surhumain. Tout ça n'est pas humain !

Chris s'apprêtait à répondre précipitamment mais je le devançais.

- Mais je suis dix fois plus terrorisé à l'idée que tu puisses me prendre pour un monstre et que tu ne vois plus d'intérêt… à t'occuper de moi, dis-je honnêtement tout en dégageant sa main de mon visage et en baissant de nouveau la tête. Je ne voulais pas affronter sa réaction, si elle était négative.

Chris me prit le visage de Piers dans ses deux mains, cette fois, et m'embrassa passionnément. Je fondis comme neige au soleil dans notre baiser. A posteriori, il reprit son air sérieux.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Piers Nivans. Je t'aime. Le fait que tu te sentes étrange, différent, monstrueux, ne change rien à ça. Même si tu avais gardé ton bras qui te servait de centrale électrique, même si tu avais eu quatre yeux, même si tu étais couvert de mucus, ça ne changerait pas du tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Au contraire, ça me donne encore plus envie de m'occuper de toi. Tu comprends ? Alors ne pense plus jamais que je te jetterais pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que ça.

Frissons. Bug système. Reboot.

Sans dire un mot, par peur de briser cet instant fragile mais magique, je me logeais lentement dans ses bras et reposais mon front contre sa poitrine. Mes bras l'enserraient intensément et je respirais son odeur pour ne jamais l'oublier. J'aurais pu rester là éternellement. Mais la faim me rappela à l'ordre.

- Allons manger je meurs de faim, lui souriais-je.

* * *

Nous nous tenions devant le fameux restaurant, pas loin de chez Chris. Nos mains étaient toujours unies l'une dans l'autre.

Nous fîmes la route à pied. Chris avait refusé catégoriquement que je traîne ma valise. La route se fît dans le calme, nous apprécions le silence ensemble. Nous aurions tout le temps de parler plus tard. Je soupçonnais Chris de me laisser méditer les paroles qu'il m'avait dîtes dans l'hôpital pour que je les intègre bien.

Juste un ivrogne dégueulasse de la cinquantaine vint nous poser problème en nous hurlant de multiples noms d'oiseaux quand il vit que nous nous tenions la main. J'ai repéré une bouteille en plastique vide sur le chemin. J'ai shooté dedans de façon à ce qu'elle chute pile devant le prochain pas du vieux con. Il s'est ramassé le sol la tête la première en glissant sur la bouteille. Fier de mon coup et de ma toute nouvelle précision, je tirais dans une autre bouteille mais cette fois, très haut dans le ciel. L'ermite rempli d'alcool leva sa tête dégarnie vers moi, il saignait du nez. Je lui indiquais alors le ciel avec mon index. Il regarda bêtement en l'air… avant de se prendre la bouteille en pleine face. Satisfait, je rattrapais la main de Chris pour poursuivre notre chemin.

Chris n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle et me fit une fausse moue désapprobatrice.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé Piers, me dit Chris en tournant la tête pour ne pas que je le vois.

- Hmm… Je vois ton sourire Chris, déclarais-je avant d'éclater de rire.

Chris m'a rejoint dans mon fou rire.

Suite à cela, nous étions arrivés à destination sans encombre.

Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur de l'enseigne. C'était pittoresque mais très chaleureux. Tout le monde avait l'air de se connaître. On s'y sentait tout de suite à l'aise. Nous prîmes une table, prêt d'une fenêtre. Chris me conseilla une tarte et il n'avait pas tort. C'était su-ccu-lent ! Nous nous échangions des regards tout le long du repas, en nous posant des questions simples du type « Ta couleur préférée ? ». Nos réponses respectives nous faisaient parfois rire à gorge déployée. Pas de doute, nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et moi, éperdument.

A la fin du repas, Chris me menaça de me faire une clé de bras si je sortais un centime de mon portefeuille. Je levais les bras en signe de résignation. J'étais amoureux mais pas suicidaire.

Après coup, nous sortions du bar-restau pour nous diriger chez Chris. Cette fois, il osa mettre son bras autour de ma taille. Et j'avais rougi.

Pour changer…

Claire avait largement eu le temps de préparer la maison et elle devait nous attendre patiemment en préparant ses répliques autant cinglantes que gênantes.

Nous arrivâmes devant la propriété. Je m'émerveillais devant la vaste maison des Redfield. La devanture était jolie, un petit escalier de trois marches menait jusqu'à la grande porte blanche. Mon cœur bâtit un peu plus vite.

Je vais vivre avec Chris…

Chris me fit un immense sourire en ouvrant la porte devant moi.

- Bienvenue chez toi, Piers.

* * *

- **Cal** : "J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher dans les reviews **^_-** ! A la semaine prochaine avec Soji... Soji ? Soooojii ? Oh mais me dis pas que tu t'es encore évanoui pour deux malheureux coups de fouets ? **-_-**"


	7. Chapitre 7

**- Soji** : "Bonjour chers lecteurs. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien. Ce chapitre, que j'aurais dû travailler en une semaine et quelques, grosso merdo, en fait, je l'ai torché en deux soirées. Hein que vous êtes fiers de moi ? **XD**"

- **Cal** : "Arrête ! Ils vont penser que tu l'as bâclé !"

- **Soji **: "Oui, tu as raison... Euh... Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai bien travaillé, en temps et en heure, grâce à mon délicieux collaborateur "

- **Cal **: "Annnw ! C'est gentil ! (Héhé, je suis enfin parvenu à le dresser...) Bref, si vous ressentez de la frustration dans ce chapitre, c'est normal et c'est de la faute de Soji. Bonne lecture les malabars **:3** !

-** Soji** : "On ne vous mâchera pas !** XD** (Qui tu dis avoir dressé ? **8D**)"

- **Cal** : "Hein ? De quoi ? De toute façon je dois y aller. A+ ! *prend la fuite*"

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **_**de Sojiku**_

Voilà. Finalement Piers habiterait chez moi. Cet accord, plus que cette décision, me rendait plus heureux que je ne l'aurais cru. Nous vivions quasiment ensemble, en réalité, comme nous partagions souvent la même tente en mission longue durée et que nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Mais le fait que Piers s'installe chez Claire et moi était… différent.

En parlant d'elle, j'espérais qu'elle serait vraiment sage, comme elle me l'avait promis. Je n'y croyais qu'à moitié, franchement, mais bon. Le courant semblait être bien passé entre elle et Piers, alors si elle ne se comportait pas mal avec moi, ou vis-à-vis de moi, elle se comporterait bien pour Piers. Surtout que Claire avait le sens de l'accueil, alors c'était le minimum syndical.

Nous étions donc devant la grande maison que Claire louait avec un argent dont j'ignorais encore la provenance, qu'elle sortait de son sac à main Mary Poppins. Piers la regardait d'un air apparemment admiratif, et je dus le sortir de ses pensées pour que nous commencions la visite.

L'entrée n'était pas très grande, mais elle était le point de départ, voire même le point central du domicile, car il était le carrefour entre toutes les grandes parties de la maison, qui était séparée en quatre. La première partie, à droite, était celle de Claire. La plus petite, mais aussi la plus importante, objectivement parlant. Il y avait un salon, avec un canapé, une télévision et une console dont le nom m'échappait- je n'étais pas trop là-dedans -, une grande cuisine, qui prenait la moitié de son 'appartement', des toilettes et une salle à manger. C'était toujours elle qui faisait la bouffe, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Je ne savais pas cuisiner grand-chose, à part les sandwichs et les pâtes à l'eau.

En face, il y avait deux quartiers. Les quartiers des invités, avec les quatre chambres d'amis, chacune pourvues d'une petite cabine WC, d'un grand placard et d'un lit double. Claire pouvait donc inviter jusqu'à dix personnes chaque soir (deux dans chaque chambres, une sur son canapé et une pour laquelle elle viendrait 'négocier' pour me prendre un matelas). Heureusement, elle ne le faisait jamais, sa dernière grosse party datait d'il y a quatre ans, quand j'ai tué Wesker.

Piers sembla ralentir devant les chambres d'amis, et je lui demandais ce qui trottait dans sa tête.

-Est-ce que je vais dormir dans une chambre d'amis ? demanda-t-il timidement, en rougissant un peu

Donc ça l'inquiétait, lui aussi, de savoir à quel point nous étions ensemble ici. Je lui répondis le plus naturellement du monde, avec un soupçon d'appréhension toutefois.

-Non monsieur. Tu dormiras avec moi. C'est une autre condition de Claire, ou plutôt un ordre. Même si, honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'aurait mis dehors si j'avais refusé. Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais dormir dans une chambre d'amis ?

-Non non, ne t'en fais pas, dit Piers rapidement. Je dormirai où tu voudras.

Je souris intérieurement, en n'étant pas sûr que ça se verrait extérieurement.

-Très bien, dis-je. Donc tu dormiras avec moi.

-D'ac… D'accord.

Je me penchai rapidement vers lui pour lui faire un petit bisou et nous reprîmes la visite.

A côté du quartier des amis, il y avait l'espace commun, avec une seconde salle à manger, un grand salon avec une grande télé, un grand canapé d'angle six places et deux fauteuils, un billard et une grande salle de bains. C'était là que Claire organisait ses briefings avec ses invités, que je ne voyais pas souvent car c'étaient des réunions privées. La preuve, j'ai mis du temps à me souvenir que Sherry Birkin passait un week-end sur deux chez nous, et, depuis quelques jours, Jake Muller s'était aussi invité en tant que petit-ami de Sherry. Ceci dit, je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué. Premièrement parce que mes relations étaient tendues avec lui, et en plus parce que je passais le plus clair de mon temps à l'hôpital ces dernières semaines.

-Pardon ? avait hoqueté Piers. Ce petit c… Cet abruti vient ici ? Je pensais que l'agent Birkin était une jeune femme mature et responsable. Elle ne peut pas finir avec un gosse aussi capricieux, malhonnête, impulsif et grossier que Muller.

J'eus un rire intérieur en entendant ça. J'avais oublié à quel point les rares interactions entre Piers et Jake avaient été tendues, par le passé. Une partie de moi trouvait assez amusant que Piers ait toujours répondu aux provocations infantiles de Jake, malgré le caractère sérieux que je lui avais toujours attribué. Même son hésitation pour le qualifier, la première fois, était éloquente. Mais je lui répondis, l'air de rien, parce que pour moi ça n'avait aucune importance.

-Eh bien oui, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je t'avoue que ça me défrise aussi, admis-je finalement, mais Sherry est une adulte. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut après tout. Et puis qui sait, en apprenant à le connaitre, peut-être qu'il sera moins affreux ? conclus-je avec un rire nerveux

Même si je savais qu'il n'avait presque rien à voir avec son père, je ne me voyais pas vraiment faire ami-ami avec le fils Wesker. C'était pathologique, je n'y pouvais rien. Mais je pense qu'une partie de moi voulait vraiment être ami avec lui. Par une sorte de reconnaissance, peut-être, dont j'ignorais la raison, cependant.

-Je ne suis pas convaincu, répliqua Piers avec une petite moue. Tu veux parier ?

En voilà une bonne raison de croire au bon fond de Jake. Si je pouvais soutirer quelque chose à Piers, ce serait un bonus non-négligeable.

-Oui, répondis-je. Je suis sûr que, au fond, c'est quelqu'un de sympa. Et il aura une semaine pour nous le prouver. Qu'est-ce que tu veux mettre en jeu ?

-Si tu perds, on échangera nos places chez toi, dit-il. Je serai le capitaine Nivans et tu seras le lieutenant Redfield pendant une semaine. Et tu seras obligé d'exécuter mes ordres, ricana-t-il

Le fait que Piers me donne des ordres avait un je ne sais quoi d'excitant, en fait ? Pour ça, j'avais presque envie de faire semblant de perdre, même si mon autre moi-même se sentirait réellement en plein complexe d'infériorité d'appeler mon lieutenant 'capitaine'. Moi, par contre, je trouvai quelque chose de bien plus tordu.

-Je marche. Et si c'est toi qui perds, je m'arrangerai avec Claire pour que tu dormes avec Jake dans une des chambres d'amis pendant une semaine, dis-je en ne pouvant réprimer mon hilarité

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant souhaité que quelqu'un reste méchant avec moi, admit Piers en me mettant un coup de coude joueur dans les côtes

Je ris aussi et nous reprîmes la visite.

Ensuite, j'eus un petit pincement au cœur lorsque je fis visiter à Piers mes propres quartiers, juste à côté de l'entrée, derrière la porte gauche. Probablement parce que je savais que nous allions dormir ensemble, désormais. J'étais celui qui avait la plus grande chambre, ainsi qu'une petite salle de bains rien que pour moi - plus pour longtemps - et la troisième salle était une petite pièce avec une petite télévision que je ne regardais que rarement, un bon vieux fauteuil bien confortable dans lequel je comatais souvent entre deux missions, une bibliothèque, un bureau plein de paperasses de capitaine du B.S.A.A. et d'un appareil de musculation. Je tenais à ma forme.

Finalement, la visite s'acheva par Piers et moi dans ma chambre. Là encore, je ne sus pas trop ce que je ressentais, pour le coup. S'il était évident que Piers et moi nous aimions, comment allions-nous aborder le sujet de ce qui se passe après ? Je m'assis sur le lit, et il me rejoignit.

Je lui offris un sourire rassurant avant de prendre la parole.

-Claire prépare le repas du soir, là. tu voudrais faire quelque chose, ou parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

Là encore, on aurait dit que je l'interrompais dans ses réflexions, car il me répondit comme si je l'avais réveillé avec une piqûre de moustique.

-Hein ? Pardon, quoi ? bégaya-t-il

-Excuse-moi de te tirer de tes pensées, mon ange, dis-je en riant un peu. Je te demandais juste ce que tu voulais faire, ou ce dont tu voudrais discuter, en attendant le dîner.

Le 'mon ange' était sorti tout seul. Je ne me voyais pas du tout de ce genre là, mais je me dis qu'il fallait tenter quelque chose pour mettre Piers à l'aise. D'ailleurs, ça sembla marcher car il reprit la parole l'air de rien. Ou plutôt si, il semblait vraiment détendu, et ça me fit plaisir.

-Je ne sais pas trop. On peut discuter… ou jouer à quelque chose, tiens ! ajouta-t-il rapidement

Je réfléchis aux jeux sympas que je connaissais, mais Piers fut plus rapide que moi.

-Ni oui ni non ? proposa-t-il en riant

Et il reprit la parole avant que je ne réponde.

-Bon, ok, non. Je sais ! Action ou vérité !

J'eus un sourire incontrôlé, avant de rire à mon tour. Ce choix de jeu était un peu puéril, mais ce n'était pas le plus drôle, sur le moment. C'était la manière dont les pensées et le débit de parole de Piers semblaient s'accélérer depuis que nous étions dans la chambre. En fin de compte non, il n'était pas réellement détendu. Il voulait me le faire croire. Alors je rentrai dans son jeu.

-Ok, soit, acquiesçai-je. Je commencerai par une vérité.

Piers réfléchit un peu, et je le vis prendre quelques teintes de rouge en me posant sa question.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il. Que sommes-nous ? Euh enfin je veux dire… Toi et moi ? Tu vois ?

-Quoi toi et moi ? demandai-je d'un ton volontairement doux. Détends-toi et pose juste ta question, ok ?

Je lui fis un autre sourire. Je croyais comprendre sa question, elle correspondait à celle que je me posais moi-même un peu plus tôt, mais je pourrais aussi me tromper, alors j'attendrais la question en entier. Piers reprit après une autre réflexion et une grande inspiration.

-Sommes-nous un couple ? Je sais que ça peut paraître bête, désolé.

"Non, ce n'est pas bête", avais-je envie de lui dire. "C'est cette question que j'attendais !"

Malheureusement, un traitement tordu fit que ça ne sortit pas du tout comme ça de ma bouche.

-Eh bien euh… Oui, dis-je. Oui, nous sommes un couple, Piers.

Ce fut à son tour de reprendre une pause méditative, et je crus voir ses yeux se mettre à briller.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux. C'était idiot de ma part. Je…

Mais je l'interrompis en mettant mon plan en œuvre. Je me levai, d'abord, et, profitant qu'il ne me regardait toujours pas, je posai un genou à terre, et je lui pris la main. Il me regarda, cette fois, et je pris le ton le plus sincère que j'avais en magasin. Parce que je l'étais.

-Autant faire ça en bonne et due forme, dis-je. Piers Nivans, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur d'être mon merveilleux petit-ami ?

-Rien ne me rendrait plus heureux, Chris, répondit-il en reniflant. Alors oui. Bien sûr que je serai ton petit-ami.

Le terme était un peu enfantin, lui aussi, mais bon. Ça semblait réellement lui faire plaisir. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de le demander en mariage, là tout de suite, c'était l'assurance que notre histoire durerait. Je n'étais sûr de rien, alors pour l'instant, je ferai de mon mieux pour être le petit-ami dont rêve mon cher lieutenant.

J'essuyai la larme solitaire qui avait coulé sur sa joue cicatrisée, et je me redressai légèrement pour l'embrasser amoureusement sur les lèvres, pour sceller notre union d'une certaine manière. Comme à l'hôpital, il me rendit franchement mon baiser, et je me rassis tout près de lui pour reprendre notre jeu, qui était devenu un peu trop sérieux, il faut le dire.

-A toi maintenant, dis-je. Action ou vérité ?

-Action, dit-il en pouffant

Je réfléchis un peu, et je dis le premier truc qui me vint à l'esprit.

-Fais le tour de la chambre à cloche-pied ! lâchai-je d'un ton carrément puéril

Piers se leva du lit, et, en à peine trente secondes, avant même que je ne le réalise, il fut de nouveau assis près de moi. Je l'avais à peine vu faire. Changements de physionomie, qu'ils disaient. Résultat, je me trouvais avec un Terminator.

-Voilà, content ? me dit-il d'un ton sarcastique

-Waouh, laissa-je échapper. Impressionnant, mon adorable petit monstre !

Piers m'offrit un beau sourire, et revint vers moi, sans s'asseoir. Je compris que le jeu n'était pas terminé.

-Action ? dis-je

-Attrape-moi, ricana Piers

Et il fut reparti, à cavaler dans mes appartements.

Je m'affalai sur le lit pour reprendre mon souffle, en luttant pour ne pas rire aux éclats car ça ne faciliterait pas ma tâche. Piers, lui, n'avait même pas l'air essoufflé. Pire : il ne l'était pas. Pas du tout. Alors que je lui avais couru après pendant dix bonnes minutes. Mais je m'étais incliné. Au final, j'étais à moitié allongé sur mon lit, mes pieds touchant encore par terre. Je me redressai juste assez pour le regarder. Je ricanai aussi, intérieurement, lorsque je repris la parole.

-Je n'ai pas pu accomplir mon action, dis-je encore un peu à bout de souffle. Quel sera mon gage ?

Il se rassit près de moi dans le lit, et me fit un sourire éclatant.

-Juste reste avec moi, me murmura-t-il

Je me redressai d'un seul coup, comme si j'avais été piqué à mon tour, et je lui offrit une fausse grimace.

-Ce n'est pas un gage, ça, dis-je d'un ton faussement outré. Il faudra trouver mieux.

Piers se rapprocha de moi, tel un félin. Je me rendis compte à ce moment là que, en réalité, je savais ce que je voulais qu'il me demande. Nous étions sur mon lit, et je n'attendais qu'une seule chose. Je sentis l'excitation monter en moi alors que Piers s'avançait.

-Tu diras à Claire que nous sommes ensemble, tenta-t-il

-Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en doute, tu as dû remarquer sa perspicacité. Allez, tu peux faire mieux que ça quand même ! dis-je en riant

Piers s'approcha encore, et je m'entendis avaler bruyamment ma salive.

-Si tu insistes, chuchota-t-il. Je crois que j'ai une idée.

Il se pencha adroitement vers moi, et, tout en m'embrassant, il commença à défaire lentement les boutons de ma chemise. Oh. Je me laissai faire, au début, en entendant la respiration hachurée de Piers près de mon oreille. Au final, je me laissai aller, moi aussi, et je commençai à lever ses bras pour enlever son t-shirt. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il avait pris du muscle depuis sa mutation. Il était toujours moins carré que moi mais… Ça me plaisait franchement. Nos baiser redoublèrent, toujours plus chaleureux, et nous finîmes par nous abandonner complètement dans notre étreinte. Oui, c'était vraiment ce que je voulais. Et avec qui je le voulais.

* * *

- **Soji **: "Alors ? Vous m'en voulez ou non ? Si oui, attendez le prochain chapitre de Cal pour déverser votre haine **:3** *s'enfuit en courant*"


End file.
